He Who Walks Among Roses
by haileygore
Summary: Continuation after 2nd film: After the men finally escape the Hoag safely, they are brought back to boston by an old friend for a favor, A girl.  Murphy/OC
1. It's His Heart

"Good Morning Doc." Evalin sat next to Doc, the owner of the McGinty's Bar. He opened his eyes to a glass of orange juice.  
>"Well Thank you FUCK! for the ASS! of PISS!"<br>"Your very welcome. Make sure you take your meds with that."  
>"Oh fuck. Sorry FUCK!" He said.<br>Evalin smiled as she left the room. It was fairly early, she was going to go close the books from the previous night. Doc had hired her has a bartender because as an old man, he was well, getting old. Some doctors have him taking expensive medication with expensive visits because that how things just go when your old. He didn't exactly get the best business saying every swear known to man to every customer that walked in the door. He needed customers because he needed the money, and Evalin, well she needed a place to be. Doc had grown to be like a father to her, he didn't look at her like other men. The ones who stared at her chest and grabbed her as they pleased. He loved her like a daughter, and she knew that, she knew that the night he teared up when she said she wasn't going to up an quit.

Doc had found Evalin one night in the corner of his bar. She had ordered numerous shots of vodka and been high as a fucking kite. When it was four AM and she hadn't left her told her that she could sleep in the back room. There was a futon next to a pool table and she gladly fell to its surface and slept for nearly seventeen hours. And even though when she woke up and she was in a different and warm safe place, she still had three scratches on the side of her head.

Evalin counted the cash in the register when Doc walked in.  
>"I knew you'd be FUCKING good PISS here."<br>"How'd you know that?" Evalin asked.  
>"Because when I saw y-you, you could't have gotten SHIT much w-w-worse.."<p>

* * *

><p>[Evalin's Flashback]<p>

The music from La Bohem played as she sticked the rip in her jeans. Her mascara stained her eyes and blurred her vision. Tears, they didn't help. "STOP." Evalin said to herself. She knew she was strong. Stronger than this. So she looked herself in the mirror. Removed the makeup residue and smoothed back her hair. The small cut on her forehead had bled more than she thought, she ran a washcloth under the warm water streaming from the tap, then she ran it through the crusted blood in her hair till it was mostly gone. With puffy eyes she sat back down on the bed she shared with the only man in her life.  
>His name was Dalin. His friends, they called him Cash. He always knew where to get it, and where to get the most of it.<br>"HEY BITCH." Oh, no. Not this soon. He should be out... Dalin kicked in his bedroom door. "What makes you think that you can hit me with my own gun and not get punished for it?"

The gun. If it had been loaded, she would've shot him.

He slammed his fist down on the cd player. It smashed. He was enraged and there would be no stopping him this time. Dalin moved his fist so quickly that Evalin hadn't even seen it coming and he hit her square in the face and she went doen like a ton of bricks. She picked herself up only to be met with his fist again. This time grabbing ahold of her hair and pulling her onto the bed.  
>"Your just a pathetic little twat. You hear me? You're stupid." he spat at her.<br>"NO, pleasseee no. I won't do it again. I just reacted wrong. You know I love you right?" Evalin would lie through her teeth to keep him from touching her. His nails dug into the skin on the side of her face, drawing blood. He kissed and bit her neck, he lifted the brown cotton t-shirt over her head. Evalin fought the gesture, his eyes in her skin, made her nauseated, his hands on her skin, even worse, she was about to throw up when he ripped the pants she was wearing, then his phone rang.

Thank God.

"FUCK. YEAH? What the hell do you want and this better be fuckin' good or I'll beat that little daughter of yours." Evalin knew who he was talking to. It was Ralph. He has a twelve year old daughter, the sweetest little girl you'd ever meet. Her name was Sarah.  
>"Fine, I see. Tell those bitch Italians that they'll get their package. And I'll hand deliver it to them." Dalin got off her half naked body and shut his phone.<br>"You're only lucky little cunt." He spat on her chest and left her on the bed. This time she cried. She wasn't that strong.

The next morning she looked at herself in the mirror. Three scratches, about and inch and a half each marked her right temple. Great, not the body art she admired. She took a bath and washed her hair, and her skin. Her knees were riddled with scars from falling to the floor, and burn marks from Dalin's "Fun" with cast iron. And there was even this tiny bump on her third lower rib where it had been broken and never set, so it healed with a severe point to it that was very visible. She cleaned her wounds with a little alcohol, and some tiny stich bandages. She threw on her pair of jeans that weren't ripped and walked to the kitchen. Dalin would bout out all day with the Yakavettas because whenever they finished a deal they always treated him with pastries and shrimp cocktail. She reached on the high shelf for the bottle of vodka. Her wrist didn't comply, from being broken so many times it created a mind of its own and it decides what it wants to do, grab the glass bottle was not one of them. It his the tile floor and of course, shattered. She fell to her knees and was about to lap the vodka up like a dog in the summer then she noticed the door panel; slightly ajar. The door wasn't closed. Which means, the lock on the outside wasn't locked. She... for the first time in months could walk out the front door as she pleased. and thats exactly what she did.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Doc, kind words of endearment."<br>"That m-man, FUCK no, that PUSSY F-F-F-FUCK better not ever com-me here. Or he'll have SHIT PISS t-t-o p-p-p-ay."  
>Though he was right, repeatedly beaten, raped, and exploited by the same man for four years doesn't leave you with a lot of miles left to go down. Evalin prayed every morning to thank God for sheltering her here with Doc, for leaving that door unlocked and saving her life, taking her somewhere safe. He gave her a job here and she was thankful, she never planned to leave, it was far from the main streets, and it was an all-Irish bar, not likely that she'd run into Dalin or his gang. He ran with those Italians up-town. Not down town. And since Evalin started tending the bar sales when way up, drunken Irish men tipped well and weren't so uncomfortable because Doc didn't speak as much. Doc knew her story, she came clean the next morning when she woke up. She told him about the daily beatings, the hundreds of scars her body had encountered, and lastly she told him about the rape. Every night, screaming into a pillow with tears and pain, and no one ever came.<br>"Doc, You need to get your scrip refilled. Can you go do that today?"  
>"Y-yes. I c-c-c-can"<br>"Okay good, I will get ready to open for happy hour, but Herman puked last night in the womens bathroom. Again. So I'm going to get on that." A few minutes later Doc walked out the door.

* * *

><p>*Riiiiiiiiiinggggg, Riiiiiinnnnnngggg*<br>Evalin answered the phone.  
>"McGinty's"<br>"Hello, Ms. Mullaine?"  
>"Speaking."<br>"This is Tara from Boston County Hospital, can you come down, there has been an incident with your father."  
>"My fath- oh. Doc. Yes, of course, what happened, I'm leaving right now."<br>"Well Ms. Mullaine it seems to be his heart. He's stable and asking for you, but we're trying to figure out why he had a heart attack. He could need surgery and we'll need your approval."  
>"Absolutely, anything necessary to keep him alive." Elaine left the phone off the receiver and headed to the hospital.<p>

* * *

><p>When Evalin saw Doc hooked up to machines, her eyes immediately filled with tears.<br>"Hi Doc."  
>"Oh darlin' you did-did-n't need to co-m-me here."<br>"Yes I did, you're my father!" Evalin winked.  
>"-Miss, we need to get your father into surgery now. He'll be in for about six hours. We're going to have to do a bypass, maybe a double, but we're going to check his vena cava for any extra buildup when we get inside.<br>"O.K.O Daddy-o, we gotta get you healthy again."  
>"Evalin... Unn-der the Pistol case in the b-b-ar. Theres a phone number, call my dear friends, ask for Connnor, or Murph-ph-ph-y. Tell them I've got something for them and that they need to come see me when Bloom says its its- ok-okay."<br>"Well. Alright, I will tell them."  
>"Don't worry they'll protect yo-" at that moment Docs monitors began to beep,<br>"Miss we have to go now!" Evalin stepped out of the way as they wheel Doc down the hall and into an elevator. With tears in her eyes she walked back to the bar.

* * *

><p>Once there she took a quick look at the bar and found the box Doc had spoken of. She picked up the glossy wooden case that held a six-shooter pistol. Underneath there was no paper, confused Evalin looked around, then saw there was a note handwritten in marker on the bottom of the box:<p>

"Doc- Don' forget te' call us once n' a while. FUCK ASS! - Love Connor, and Murph. 555-0216 PS, Rome sens' his love too."

Evalin Dialed. Three rings until she heard a thick Mexican accent.  
>"Hola, Quien es'?"<br>"Hello, um. I'm looking for a Connor, or a Murphy?"  
>"oh- uhmm- I mean- ahh Ay No, Senorita tu gots the wrong numero..."<br>"Why are you speaking in broken spanish-" *click* He hung up.

She dialed again. No answer.

Ah, Doc's Cell. She Dialed.

-one ring until she heard an Irish accent.  
>"Doc! Oh' Ello there. We've been thinkin' of droppin' by, we're in need of 'arrd liquor."<br>"Really? And why do two Irish boys hang out with a mexican who can't speak spanish?"  
>"... Who is this." he took a long pause, "If you think you can hold our friend ransom your seriously mistaken!"<br>"I'm not."  
>"Oh! Then what arr' ya doin' then? Robbin' him?"<br>"No I work for him."  
>"Wait who?"<br>"Doc."  
>"Our Doc? Nooo..." Evalin felt a lump in her throat, she couldn't speak.<br>"Doc, he asked me to phone a Connor or a Murphy... He's ill. He's in the hospital and he asked for you."  
>"Oh, 'ay. Sorry Little Lady, I'm Connor. Murphy's my brother, and that stupid spaniard would spoke to ya earlier is Romeo. We're a few states away, but we'll be there non the less. Expect us tomorrow morning."<br>*Click* She hung up the phone. For the first time since Evalin had left she felt weak again. She cried and cried. She went to her room and laid in her robe. After a shower she sat by the phone waiting to hear the news of Doc. She cried the whole time. Every minute lonelier. Still no call. It ad been nearly eight hours now.

Evalin got on her scarred knees and prayed to God. The words were thick in her throat but she got them out it took her hours and then she finally fell asleep with her head against her fists, still kneeling.


	2. Where'd ya Learn to Pray Like That?

"Murph It's Doc, he's in the hospital."  
>"Well how the bloody hell is he calling us from teh' hospital then?"<br>"No, it wasn't him. It was a girl, her name was Ev- somethin'. She says shes been workin' for 'im."  
>"Well, Doc hiring a hand. Thats new. She must have some "purpose" other that runnin' that bar if you know what I mean." Murphy casually joked.<p>

The Saints, when they last saw Doc he was in fit condition to run his own place, they hadn't seen him since they broke the Hoag. Since then, Doc's health had declined. His brain was just a little more spacey and he'd collected a bad cough working around so many people smoking. So he and Evalin put up a no smoking sign, fixed up the bar and have been running it well ever since. All the money going to renovations and Doc's bills.

"Well where do ya' suppose' she came from eh'? asked Connor.  
>"Well I think that this chica sounded oh so caliente."<br>"Yeah what was with your crappy spanish anyway?  
>"I- Me entró el pánico, no sabía por qué una chica llamada en busca de los dos! Ambos están prácticamente célibe!"<br>"Thats not fuckin' funny Romeo."  
>"Come on let's get packed to go see him. Bloom will have a fit, but she'll live."<p>

* * *

><p>When the Saints rolled into boston they capped their heads under two Boston Sox hats and wore some shiny aviator sunglasses. McGintys was a great place to be, They were worried about what had happened to Doc but hopefully this girl could fill them in. Murphy grabbed his duffel and the keys and left first. Romeo and Connor decided to put a cover over the car to be safe. Murphy got out the key to the bar and slid it in the lock. The cold air made it harder for the key to fit and he had to jimmy the lock before he could fully get it to turn. He walked inside, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary except that the bar looked in better shape. All the upholstery matched, the bar had been rebuilt as well as the shelves behind it. It looked a lot nicer actually.<p>

*rinnngg-* Murphy answered the phone,  
>"McGintys."<br>"Hello, I'm calling for Ms. Mullaine."  
>"I don't know who- oh, righhht uh she's my sister. Yeah. She's out right now."<br>"So you're family as well?"  
>"Yes, suppose I am."<br>"Well he came out of surgery just an hour ago. It was supposed to be a simple procedure, we're sorry that you weren't notified. Can you or Ms. Mullaine come down, we need to speak with you."  
>"of course. Is Doc- Is he alright?"<br>"For now." *click* Murphy hung up. Where is that girl he thought. He looked down the hall. The storage room was empty, and again looked in better condition. He headed up the stairs to the old speakeasy. The rooms were dim due to lack of windows but the first two were empty. One was clearly doc's room, the other was the recreational room he and Connor stayed in last time. There was a futon and a pool table, and it now included a few tables with shelves and books.  
>"Theres definitely a womans touch to this place." Murphy checked the upstairs bathroom and still no one. He checked the room across from the rec room and it was just an office, then the last room. It was the only room with hard wood for floors, he could see that before he opened the door. And realizing that this was the last room in the bar, this had to be where that girl was. And sure enough, when he opened the door there was a girl. She was praying. Murphy stood silently waiting for her head to lift, but it didn't. "Is she dead?" he thought. So he gave her a sharp poke in the head. And then her eyes opened.<br>"You always pray asleep darlin'?  
>"Sometimes." she replied.<br>"Well that must've been some prayer." Murphy looked at this tired girl on her knees. She was just in a pink robe, her eyes were blue, and not just the normal eye blue but intense out of a crayon box blue. The seemed to glimmer when she blinked, she just stared at him. Evalin couldn't remember who this man was supposed to be. Her brunette hair was disheveled, and her pale face showed agony, including three scars on her right temple. "This girl reminds me of an ally cat." Murphy thought. Evalin stood and walked down the hall to the bathroom to brush her teeth.  
>"The phone rang this morning." Murph said. Evalin walked out of the bathroom with wide eyes expecting every detail. And when Murphy said nothing she began to cry. With toothpaste still in her mouth she cried.<br>"No Doc came out of surgery, he's alive, the nurse just said the Doctor needs to speak with family as soon as possible." she looked releived.  
>"you bastard." She rolled her eyes and went to clean up. Murphy strolled down stairs to find Connor and Romeo.<br>"Found tha' girl. She seems like a damaged piece of work, she is pretty though."  
>"Damaged?"<br>"She's covered in scars. In some places it looks like she's been through a wood chipper."  
>"How much did you see, Hombre? asked Romeo.<br>Murphy chuckled to himself. "Nothing man, just her face, and knees."  
>"Oh a womans knees... how x-rated."<br>"What the hell why are we talking about her knees? We need to talk about Doc. Surgery took longer than expected, so I think theres gonna be a big problem when she gets to the hospital."  
>"Why am I going alone?" She asked. Evalin was sitting at the bar like she was there all along.<br>"What th-"  
>"what th-" Don't you watch the news dollface?<br>"No." She replied.  
>"Read the papers?"<br>"No." She again replied.  
>"Well guess thats better for us then." They all looked at each other.<br>"Whatever." she said. Then Evalin walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Hospitals. She hated hospitals. Last time she was here she was interrogated by a detective about domestic abuse, and had been told she was pregnant. But the man that sat outside her room looked at the the entire time. He was looking for any sign of betrayal, of which Evalin gave none. With a broken wrist and a black eye the detective asked her to speak.<p>

"How often does this happen," no reply. "We all know whats going on here, I just need you to say it." Still Evalin didn't reply. She just cried as she pushed the button for more morphine. She didn't tell Dalin she was pregnant. And then about after four months, when her little bump appeared, he connected the dots more quickly that fire melts ice. And for a moment he considered letting her go on with it, but at the last moment when Evalin went downstairs to do laundry he pushed her. And once she fell to the bottom he walked down and kneeled beside her, then spent an hour or so beating whatever was inside of her.

* * *

><p>"So during surgery he started bleeding into his liver. Due to drinking over the years its become something that more resembles a dried prune. He'll need a transplant, we believe your probably a good match since your his daughter."<p>

"No. I'm- I'm adopted."  
>"Well your welcome to still test for it, and if not he'll be put on the national list."<br>"Okay, lets do that."  
>"A liver transplant is all thats keeping him from recovering. The Heart surgery went very well if you don't count the liver." Evalin just nodded. She was tired from sleeping upright and she didn't like the men staying back at the bar.<br>"Can I see him?" The nurse nodded and lead her down the hall.  
>"Now he's under heavy sedation. He won't wake up, but your welcome to speak to him."<br>The nurse left and Evalin sat, feeling alone.  
>"Doc- Doc, your friends came this morning. I don't know what you want me to do with them. I guess I can always put them to work until your awake. -I miss. I miss you, I wish you'd come back. I miss your mix and match proverbs they are still wise even when they don't make sense to anyone but me. I'll be working a lot so we can pay the bill, so don't you worry I'll have everything taken care of. You just need to stay strong."<br>"Eva-eva-lin. You dd-on't have t-t-o."  
>"Doc. shhh. Go back to sleep."<br>"The boys- they- they will keep Cash and his gang away from you. I p-p-romise, you can trust an-angels of G-God." With tears in her eyes, she thanked him. She knew the only thing Doc had for them was a favor. He wanted them to look after her while he couldn't. Something that a father would do for his daughter.

* * *

><p>"So 'ow is the old man?" Connor greeted.<br>"He's fine. He needs a new liver. The doctors are looking for a match." Evalin just walked upstairs.  
>"Well she's fuckin' weird." said Romeo. Evalin ran into Murphy sitting on the futon reading a Louie L'mare book. They looked at each other for a moment and then she walked into her room just to be alone. Murphy not seeing how this would help at all, got up and followed her. She was standing in front of her mirror dabbing her eyes with a tissue.<br>"So I guess this means you're pretty close to our Doc eh'?"  
>"You could say that."<br>"What exactly do you do for him?"  
>"I look after him, I run the bar. I'm his ticket to extra money."<br>"Well thas' a relief, the boys and I were taking bets to see if you were one of those tickets that costs money." As insulting as it was it made Evalin laugh. Murphy walked over to her and put his arms around her.  
>"Everythin's alright. We're here, Doc's safe. We just gotta wait around for that donor." Even though Murphy wasn't sure, he thought he heard a "thanks" muffled through his shirt.<p> 


	3. Scars

Sitting in an old run down apartment was Evalin. She was at a table held together by duck tape. It was her old home. How did she get back here... She touched her skin, it was cold. Someone had left a window open. Weird. The windows were barred shut. She turned to face the door and there she saw Murphy. He was in the hallway outside of the apartment.  
>"Murphy" She called. He didn't move, only looked at her.<br>"Hey Murphy, please help me!" Still no reaction. Then the door shut, and from behind it came Dalin, the man she had run from, she had fled from his grasp only to be found later. She knew there wasn't going to be any chance for her. He would rape her, then kill her, maybe not in that order, but thats what was in store for Evalin. She fought his grasp, and with her hair tangled in his fingers be bent down and whispered,  
>"You have no where to be. Not here, not anywhere, except hell." He kissed her neck then bit down on her ear. And in his arms she was naked while he stood strong and powerful. She was helpless and weak.<br>"Murphy-..." she murmured once more. Still no answer. And as she lay naked and defiled on the linoleum floor she waited, she waited for sweet death to enter her mind. Then he started to shake her.

* * *

><p>"EVALIN! Wake the fuck up!"<br>"Huh.. what?" It was Murphy.  
>"I was about to slap the shit out of your face!"<br>"Sorry, deep sleep I guess, what are you doing here?"  
>"You were yelling my name. Wanna tell me why?"<br>"Well you were in my dream, I- You- You were outside my hold house, and I tried to call you but you didn't seem to hear me, then the door shut and.. then you were gone, I was alone."  
>"It seems you don't really like to be alone then huh?"<br>"I... Well. I'm actually used to spending time by myself, Its what I fear facing alone thats the problem."  
>"Well- what-" Murphy tried to stifle a question.<br>"I dont know why I'm telling you this, I'm fine, just a bad dream from my past. But its the past now, it's okay."  
>"Really are all these part of your past?" He gestured to the scars that riddle her body. The cuts on her face, the burns on her chest and legs, the defensive wounds on her arms, her knees, and the lines on her back from a cracked whip. She was laying in her bed trying to sleep, and with little clothing they were hard to hide. She didn't think anyone would come in here, she definitely didn't think she's yell for anyone while she was asleep.<br>"Tell me about these?" he touched a mark above her left breast. It was a burn mark.  
>"My-My- Ex. He was trading cast Iron with the Yakavettas. They were branding cattle that day and when he learned how easy it was to heat the iron he decided to take it home and show me how... how-" Evalin's throat was swollen now, she couldn't get anymore words out.<br>"He burned you? And it wasn't an accident?" He asked.  
>"Uhm. No. No accident." This was the first time Evalin had told someone of the terror she's faced.<br>"Well glad you left that fucker, or I'd have to have him killed!"  
>"Yeah, glad."<br>"You did leave him righhh'?"  
>"Uh- Yes, I did. I walked out one day. Where are the others? Its late, I uh. forgot. There's Docs room. Someone can sleep there, theres a futon in the rec room and theres a pull-out couch in the office. Theres a bed for everyone. Yes, we know. Connor called the rec room, Romeo's in Doc's bed now and I got stuck with the sofa.<br>"I'm sorry, its actually quite the uncomfortable bed." Evalin said.  
>"I know, thats how I heard you, I couldn't sleep."<br>"Why are you being so nice, I mean, you don't know me. For all you know I could be a gold digger with a heart of stone."  
>"Are you?"<br>"Well no."  
>"oh thank God." Murphy smiled and then went back to the office to salvage some sleep.<br>"Wait," She got out of bed and turned around. "Here, sleep here, I have something to do. Just sleep for the next two hours then come down and eat some breakfast."  
>"No- I can't Its your bed."<br>"Well its vacant right now." Murphy caught himself staring at her arms that were covered in deep purple scars. Defensive wounds, from shielding your face and neck from and attacker.  
>"It wasn't long ago was it?" he asked.<br>"Since what?"  
>"Since you left him."<br>"I was his prisoner for a really long time... We met in High school, and we dated before he was in his gang."  
>"What did this man do to you?" Murphy asked shocked.<br>"Everything." She replied. Once again Evalin left the room in tears and went downstairs. She was going to work out paying some bills and make breakfast for these boys for coming to Doc's aid so quickly.

They really did seem like angels.


	4. Happy Hour

"I smell something delicioso." Romeo said coming down the stairs. His eyes were excited when he saw plenty of bacon and eggs. I haven't had a warm meal in days he said.  
>"What have you guys been eating then?"<br>"That dry packaged stuff. The kind they use for emergency's and stuff."  
>"Yuck. Why that stuff?"<br>"We can't exactly show our faces dollface."  
>"Why is that exactly?" Romeo had a look of hesitance on his face.<br>"I'll let the Saints take care of that one for ya'."  
>"So your think their angels too?"<br>"Most people do darlin', most people do." Romeo said. They set one of the diner table for breakfast and as soon as they set down the last plate Connor came down to join them.  
>"Murph wasn't in bed, I thought he was down here."<br>"Oh, I let him have my bed when I got up," She hesitated telling them about the dream. "He was wandering around without any sleep. I guess that sofa needs to be replaced."  
>"Oh I see." Connor said quizzically.<br>"Don't give me that look Irish boy." she said. "You two start eating, I mostly made this for you. As a thank you, you guys showed up so quickly, Doc would really be grateful. I'll go wake up Murph." As Evalin went upstairs she smiled to herself. She was happy to do somethng nice for them, and she could see that they appreciated it. Romeo had already sneaked so much food she knew that she did something they were grateful for. She knocked on her bedroom door.  
>"Murph you awake?" she called. She opened the door and he was asleep. With his shirt off. Of course it would have to be awkward. She knelt next to his head and gently shook him.<br>"Hey- Hey-" the only reply was a groan.  
>"I'm sorry, you can sleep more if you'd like."<br>"No- nah. Its, It's fine. I'm up." Murphy sat up to stretch his arms. Evalin saw the bullet wounds, the ones in his chest.  
>"How did yo-"<br>"As these? It's nothing."  
>"Hey, I told you where I got mine."<br>"You still didn't tell me how long it had been since you left him." he commented. Evaln sighed.  
>"One month, Three weeks, two days and about two hours."<br>"Well shit. No wonder your still purple."  
>"Ha, Thanks...? Well Now how about you tell me how you got these holes?"<br>"I've got a few... I mean every time I get a tattoo they poke a hole in me."  
>"Thasss not what I mean."<br>"Well You- Do you have any ink?"  
>"Lets not change the subject."<br>"Romeo... he called you a saint. Doc, he calls you guys angels."  
>"You really have no idea who we are do you?"<br>"Not a clue. Now, the gun shot?"  
>"I got this maybe six months ago." The phone rang. It rang again. And again. Evalin was about to get up when someone answered it.<br>"You should see Rome's his stomach looks like swiss cheese."  
>"Christ! And what? How!"<br>"I was fighting to defend my father. He- he's past."  
>"Thats so terrible. I'm sorry."<br>"Oh darlin' don' be sorry."  
>"He's with God now."<br>"I guess we both have pasts then."  
>"Yours, it seems worse."<br>"You have more wounds than I do, and I fight bad people."  
>"Oh phew. I thought you got into fights with the good people."<br>"No no. I wouldn't make me an angel now would it?." Murphy smiled at Evalin, he was glad that someone could see him for what he was. I man who did good. Not the Vigilante Saints that everyone covered in controversy. It was nicer. Murphy and Connor decided a long time ago that the life they chose, didn't have room for family or friends. Occasionally they collected someone like Romeo. But they knew they could never find love, never have children. Even if they managed to somehow stay safe, they could never have promised that they would make it home every night. Murphy had been okay with that until this very moment where he had a glimmer of doubt.  
>"I uh- you should go see what that phone call was all about."<br>"I will. Come down soon okay?" Evalin left. Murphy shook the thought of Kissing this girl, and simply turned it into sympathy. "Thats all it was. Yeah, Sympathy." he thought.

* * *

><p>"Connor! The phone?"<br>"Yes yes, It was the hospital. They wanted me to tell you that you are sadly, not a match for Doc's donor."  
>"Oh, thats not the best news."<br>"The national wait list is about a month. Think he can make it?"  
>"I hope so. Why can't you guys test? You ever want to explain that one?"<br>"We'll see." she just rolled her eyes.  
>"I have to open the bar today. Its been closed for two days now, I think people will begin to think we're closed for good. I assume you three will be hiding upstairs then?"<br>"Righto'."  
>"Well best get your sun now. I'll open up at two."<p>

* * *

><p>"He' girl', THE VOLUME." Evalin raised the volume to the ten o'clock news. She poured the man another pint of dark German ale. Three men sat in the bar that evening, it was a small number. It seems they had confused a few customers with leaving the bar closed for so long. These despicable men would bitch about the women that gave them food and children. It saddened Evie that people could feel this way about people that clearly loved them. "IN OTHER NEWS LEGENDARY BOTSON SAINTS STILL MISSING. THESE THREE MEN ESCAPED FROM PRISON THESE MEN WERE APPREHENDED ONLY SIX MONTxHS AGO AND ESCAPED FROM PRISON. FBI BELIEVES THEY HAD HELP WITH ESCAPING THE HOAG PRISON. LOCAL POLICE-"<br>"Stupid men." Said the man at the far end.  
>"What makes ye say that?" The man closest to him asked.<br>"Well who says killin' is a good thing. Their still killers. Not heros."  
>"Well their killin' the bad guys, so theres less killing in the world. The way I see it that makes the world a better place."<br>"Well your fucking crazy. Supporting Killers." The man stood this time, he was incredibly angered.  
>"Hey now, you can both keep your opinions. But lets keep it to ourselves. Evalin tried to calm the man before he raised his hand, Evalin wrapped her arms around the guys raised arm. It wavered his arm so that he missed the guy at the end. But then he decided to stand up, Evalin walked out from behind the bar, she'd dealt with a few bar fights before but Doc was usually there and someone was usually on her side. The man raised his arm and Evalin, standing behind him was right in the way of his elbow. She got hit falling to the floor. And the men went at each other. Knocking over a table.<br>"You're fighting of STUPID SHIT! "Knock it off!" she screamed. They stood up looking at her, and each other.  
>"Stop, get the fuck out." she said.<br>"Shut it bitch."

"No. You boys best be on yer' way." said Murphy.

"Who the fuck are you?" "Fuck off"  
>"No, ye see' you two are gonna walk out that front door right now, or I reach into the back of my jean and I shoot the both of ya's in the damn foot, and then you can limp out."<br>"Whatever I'm fucking out." the larger one said, he grabbed his coat and walked out.  
>As they just stood there the french man that had been at the opposite end of the bar flicked a zippo and lit a cigarette.<br>"Theres no smoking in here." Evalin said.

* * *

><p>Twelve-Thirty there was no one left in the bar. Evalin had her face down on the bar with a bag of ice between her face and the frame.<br>"Ah girl yer alrigh'?" Connor asked.  
>"I don't know how purple is it?<br>"You seem to be purple all over, you wanna explain that?"  
>"I just meant my eye."<br>"Well thats turning a beautiful shade of morada." Romeo said.  
>"Great" She smiled.<br>"Come on darlin'. Ya wanna let us in on that one?"  
>"You let me in first."<br>"Well what was this bar fight about?" Another change in subject.  
>"Some guy supported "the boston saints" and the other didn't."<br>"Well what do you think?"  
>"I dunno. They said they killed criminals, seems like justice to me."<br>"Well thas' the spirit. Alright now your turn."  
>"Wait, What?"<br>"Come on tell us about yer' past darlin' we gotta know who we're lookin' after."  
>"So you.. your telling me your "The Saints". So you kill people?"<br>"Only the bad ones darlin'."  
>"Well, alright. I guess. Let me swallow that pill." She took a shot of whiskey. Then another. "Okay, I think, I think- I got it down."<br>"Hahahaa!"  
>"Okay, now your turn." She smiled and shut her eyes, well eye.<br>"Theres, this guy."  
>"Ohh, it's always a guy."<br>"It's not some heartbreak story gone bad, its just a bad story. I met him in High school. We had classes together. He said he had a plan.. and one day he showed up with tons of money. He dropped out, and I finished school. Then we moved in together, and then I became trapped. I could go out less and less. And he hit me more and more. Then eventually I was a caged bird being occasionally tortured."  
>"Tortured."<br>"Yeah like what?"  
>"I- a lot- There was a lot of different things that happened. He had four years to torment me. There was a lot of time for him to think. It was the worst the last two years after I graduated because then he could lock me up. If he had done that at school, people would've asked questions."<br>"What did he do to you?"  
>"Uhm." She choked. "He... beat me, burned me... I was pregnant, and he beat me, he broke my ribs, my wrist. I- was addicted to different drugs at different times because he's force me to take them. Some were so I wouldn't fight as much."<br>"Chica, how'd you survive?" Romeo actually seemed to be crying.  
>"I don't really know if I did." she cried. Connor and Romeo hugged her. And she laughed because she felt safe.<br>"I don't really think I have to worry with you guys around haha."  
>"Well if he ever came near you again, he'd add his name to our list."<br>"The Saints... You were the ones that took out the Yakavetta guy huh?"  
>"Well... yeah we've done a few of those."<br>"I remember Cash, he was gone for nearly a week because of some death in the family. I ran out of food and couldn't eat for four days."  
>"ooh. well we're sorry about that, I guess we're more connected then we thought."<br>"its alright. I'm okay now, and maybe in time I'll be better."

* * *

><p>Evalin brushed her hair, and removed her make-up. She was tired working today. She had only got to send Doc flowers. But the nurses said he'd be under heavy meds to help the pain. She's go see him in the morning. Evalin realized she'd forgot to lock the door downstairs. She never would forget out of fear. I guess the boys just made her feel safe. She went downstairs and locked the door. She turned around and was startled to see Murphy. His head, asleep in his folded arms. She shook him.<br>"Hey, time for bed."  
>"I'm... so tired. That bed kept me up all night."<br>"Oh. I'm sorry. Here.. well I have an Idea. Come on." She took Murphy to her room and grabbed a flannel blanket. she rolled it up length wise and put in in the middle of her bed.  
>"There now they're two separate beds, just... really close to each other."<br>"ha, well. If your sure your okay with it?"  
>"I think I'll just feel safer." So they laid down and faced the opposite direciton. It still was awkward. Murphy was so tired, but he noticed how aware his mind was that Evalin was no more than a foot from his. He couldn't help but want to protect her. Evalin was a little shocked at how calm she was to share her bed with a man. He felt no fear, no pain. Just... safe. After Murphy was sure Evalin had fallen asleep, he rolled over, and watched her sleep. She was breathing and he was really happy she was. He thought about "what if... she never made it out" and he felt anger, and incredible sorrow. "Hold yourself together Murph." he told himself.<p> 


	5. Praying

"Rocco? Dad?" Murphys eyes opened. He had been asleep. Just a dream. He noticed it was still dark out, he rolled so that he was facing the ceiling, then he noticed Evalin's hand had found its way to his shoulder. He liked feeling her touching him, her hand was smooth and warm. "No, no Murph." he thought. But he still felt his left hand fall on top of her right hand. She was laying on her stomach, her face: peaceful. He held her hand and a smile was brought to his face. She was so beautiful, he hardly knew this girl and he couldn't help but care for her. If she was important to Doc, she was important to the Saints. And maybe just a little extra important to Murphy.

"NO." He couldn't risk falling for someone. "Wha' if one day their enemies found her?  
>We do hav' the same enemies, maybe it'd be beneficial. Wha' would Connor do? Besides punch me in the' gut. He'd probably kill meh'. She needs someone to protect her'. That can't be meh. yes it could. No.. it couldn't. It's dangerous." Murphy agued with himself. So realizing he had at least gotten some sleep, he should probably leave her to her own rest. So he left and went to pour himself a little whiskey to help him fall asleep on that sofa.<p>

* * *

><p>That morning Evalin woke up. Half her bed empty. "Weird" she thought. She got out of bed and put on her nicest pair of black pants, and a tight gray t-shirt. She through on a warm pair of boots and then bundled herself in a winter coat and scarf. On her way to the hospital she say a lot of people getting ready for spring. March wasn't far away.<p>

Room 1414: Doc- Evalin looking in the window was happy to see him up.  
>"Hey Sugar Daddy." she said.<br>"Evie- glad you could c-come!" A plate of eggs, and a english muffin were in front of him. "I got your flowers, they make the room much br-brighter."  
>"I'm glad. Sorry I couldn't come yesterday."<br>"Oh don't worry, when the nurse told me what day it was I almost d-didn't believe her. I don't remember a FUCK thing."  
>"Good, well you look well."<br>"I feel well. The doctors, they t-tell me that being in here will get expens-s-sive. And what the bloody hell happened to your eye?"  
>"Well, It was just a bar fight. I was kicking them out, I just got behind the wrong horse. And I called you insurer, they cover some of it. And I think some of the stuff we saved for renovations will just have to be put towards it. I'm opening the bar earlier, and staying later. It'll come by."<br>"Well, as lo-long as your not workin' to hard. How are the ASS PISS! the- boys?"  
>"They're good Doc. They know whats been going on with me, and I pretty much had to play twenty questions until they told me about the whole super hero thing." She winked.<br>"Well, they're good boys. Despite what some may think." He touched her bruised eye. There wasn't anymore swelling, just a hefty shiner. She sat with Doc and talked about the boys, Romeo, Connor, yet she said little about Murphy- trying to disguise any funny faces Doc might catch.  
>"So you like Murphy then?" Evalin's face became flushed with blood.<br>"I uh- uh."  
>"Oh. Dear. I didn't mean that, I just didn't know if you liked him. But I guess you've found feelins' for the old lad eh?" Well disguises backfired in her face.<br>"I- No- Of course not." she said flustered. "He- I like how- he was in the dream."  
>"Wait the dream? The one with Cash?"<br>"Yeah, he was at the door, only he couldn't hear me calling his name."  
>"Oh dear. That means you're in love." he teased.<br>"NO IT DOES NOT!"  
>"No of course not- that takes -FUCK- time."<br>"You- You don't think I- No. I don't like the guy. He's not even that handsome. Too many bullet holes. Not my type." she winked.

* * *

><p>The bar was filled with people that night. She was running like crazy mad trying yo get everyones order, and then fill them. Doc was usually there to help her fill the drinks but with wanted felons upstairs she couldn't exactly ask for help. But she'll manage. Tips just would just have to be sacrificed. The telephone rang.<br>"McGinty's."  
>"Hello. My name is Eunice Bloom. I'm lookin' for a few vigilante men, think you can help me out?"<br>"Uh, I don't know what your talking about." she stuttered while filling a pint for a gentlemen at the bar.  
>"Oh sweet heart. Don't let me worry you. I'm a dear friend of the boys. They were with me before they came down to Boston. I just wanted to make sure they weren't leaving the bar like they promised."<br>"Well. They haven't if that answers your question."  
>"Good. Now, don't let anyone else know there there; Unless It's myself calling, or a man by the name of Smecker."<br>"Bloom, Smecker. Got it."  
>"Good Bye Darlin', and you have a lovely evenin'." Evalin traded the man the beer for eight dollars. Then put the phone back on the receiver. Tips were going down. "I'm gonna have to figure out a way to make more money." she thought.<p>

* * *

><p>"So Brother, you wanna tell meh where ya' slept lass' night?" Connor asked.<br>"The Sofa."  
>"Really? Cause I wen' in ther' and you were no wher' ta be foun'!"<br>"Oh shut it- You stupid prick."  
>"I'm juss' a lil' worried' thas' all."<br>"Cause of that girl?"  
>"Well all three of us know she's beautiful. And we both have a heart meant to protect the weak. So I'm juss' sayin' I know whats' goin' through yer head."<br>"Nah you don'. She's kind to meh, and she's beautiful, yes. But I know our agreement. If I decided to show intrest' in 'er anyone of our enemies would use 'er against us."  
>"Well Brother. As long as your on the same page. Or atleast pretend you donn' like 'er to save her because ya really like 'er."<br>"Donn' even! yer just an asshole, makin' me say it out loud!"  
>"Well I'm lookin' out for ye'. I'am the oldes'."<br>"Don't fuckin' say tha'. YE JUS CAME OUT FIRSS. We're the same god damn age."  
>"Oh is someone jealous?" Connor asked.<br>"Go take yer fuckin' shower." he snapped.

Murphy went downstairs to sneak some liquor from the storage closet. When he reached the bottom he realized how late it was. It was nearly two am. The bar was almost empty. So he took a seat at the end with his hood on and ordered a dry whisky.  
>"Well how's your night goin' Sir" she asked. The last man was slowly staggering to the door.<br>"Eh you! You need a cab?" Evalin asked.  
>"No I gots -hiccup- my feet." Evalin pour Murphys drink.<br>"That man lives twelve blocks from here. I called him a cab twenty minutes ago." And sure enough when he made it outside he went over to the Taxi's window, "SIr -knock- sir, you available?" And he left.

Murphy was alone with Evalin again.

He was mad at Connor for accusing him of wanting her, of loving her. He swallowed the glass of liquor, and asked for permission to smoke. "If I crack a window, can I lite one?"  
>"Sure. Just one though." Murphy looked in his pocket, there was a lighter, but no cigs.<br>"You don' happen to hav' a cig to yeh?" She reached in her pocket and pulled out one in blue wrapping.  
>"I dont think you'll like it."<br>"What the hell is tha'?"  
>"Try it." he lit the colored stick and found the aroma quite pleasing.<br>"Minty." he said. Evalin took it from his fingers and took a long drag. She smiled at his smile.  
>When she blew out the smoke she laughed.<br>"So, you like?" she asked. He took another drag.  
>"Not bad." He replied. He continues to smoke the strange cigarette. The scent was soothing. Connor had made him angry, but he was just making sure he hadn't forgotten their arrangement. He watched Evalin at the end of the bar counting money from the till. Her pants, they clung to her hips and Murphy pictured his hands on her hips. Maybe while they were dancing, maybe while they were making love. He shook his head to try and get his mind to stop. But then she bent over, moving a box full of vodka, and Murphy could see her breasts they looked so soft and firm. He imagined his hands on them... "no Murph." he thought.<br>Evalin walked back over to Murphy for another drag.  
>"They're herbal, with a hint of MDMA. So if you feel funny, thats why."<br>"I was mad a minute ago, would it affect tha'?"  
>"Yep, its always soothing. Its the only thing that gets smoked in here. I have the crappy ones out for customers who complain about no smoking. I keep the good ones."<br>"I bet ya' do." he smiled. He was always smiling at her. He couldn't help but think of her. He touched her hand that was resting on the bar and she picked it up with her hand and held it to her cheek. And they both just stared at each other. Thinking about how they were glad to have made it to this moment in their lives. "Murph, Stop, just go upstairs." he thought. He let go of her hand and said, "It's my turn to shower, thanks- thanks for the smoke." and he left.

* * *

><p>Evalin curious as to what went through guys heads. "Maybe he hasn't had a shower in a while she thought." She took her four pairs of earrings out. And was a little ticked that there wasn't any hot water left. But she could wait till morning. Her bed was cold. Then Murphy walked in.<br>"Evie- I'm sorry about being abrupt earlier. I uh- was smokin' somethin' funny I guess."  
>"Its alright, did you want to sleep here? You went back to the sofa, so I guess that means this bed isn't much better?"<br>"Yeah, I guess I can't get much sleep anywhere I go."  
>"Well, your welcome to sleep here if you run out of new places to try."<br>"Thanks. Uh, would you like to pray with me?" he asked.  
>"Yes, I - I'd love to." Murphy took his rosary and wrapped it around both their hands. Then they kneeled at her bed and bowed their heads.<p>

"Our Father who art in heaven,  
>hallowed be thy name.<br>Thy kingdom come.  
>Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven.<br>Give us this day our daily bread,  
>and forgive us our trespasses,<br>as we forgive those who trespass against us,  
>and lead us not into temptation,<br>but deliver us from evil.  
>For thine is the kingdom,<br>and the power, and the glory,  
>for ever and ever.<br>Amen." they said in unison.

"I hadn't said a Catholic prayer in a long time." she said.  
>"Well prayin's good for the soul." he replied.<br>"This tattoo, on your back. Christ on the cross?"  
>"Yeah, Connor has the other 'alf."<br>"It's very beautiful." she said.  
>"What about yeh? got any ink?" Evalin lifted her shirt to her chin, Murphy immediately regretted asking. The scent from her perfume escaped from underneath her shirt and toyed with his nostrils. On her ribs where lines of writing.<br>"This prayer-" she said  
>"-St. Michael." he finished.<br>"My life has always been filled with evil, and Its the way I ask the lord to protect me. I got it a week after I found Doc."  
>"it's beautiful, but not this little bump." he said pointing at her lower rib.<br>"It was broken and never set- it didn't heal right." Murphy touched the little bump from her broken rib. He shouldn't have, because now his body was very close to hers. He could barely tear himself away from her flesh, it was beautiful - scars and all.  
>"I'll let you sleep now." He put the rosary around his neck and turned to leave.<br>"Wait-" Evalin put her hands on his chest, she toyed with the rosary that now sat there. Then all it took was one tug on the rope and his face was nearly centimeters from hers. And then Murphy let himself go. He new of he left he'd regret it, he didn't want to spend his life without a kiss from her, even if it was only one. His lips silently touched hers. And she moved her head to the side to allow him to take control of her lips. He pushed ever so gently, his mouth was slightly open and he gently licked her lips. Her mouth opened and their tongues met for a small second. Then his hands found the way into her hair and down her back, while her arms were safely planted on his chest. He pulled away for a moment, hearing his mind telling him to stop, and then went back for another small kiss.  
>"I'll sleep here tonight," he said. Evalin nodded as she moved the divider blanket and laid down. Murphy lay next to her his finger tracing her face. Until she fell asleep, and soon after he fell asleep as well.<p> 


	6. Singing

"Hey there." Murphy said with sun in his eyes.  
>"Morning."<br>"You gonna go see Doc today?"  
>"Yeah, when I stop smiling." She smiled. "Oh my. He's going to make fun of me for kissing you."<br>"What- Lets keep than between yeh and meh for now. Is that alrigh'?" Connor will kill meh."  
>"He jealous?"<br>"Well someone's full the them self."  
>"Thats not what I mean. Just jealous that you two aren't doing the same thing for once."<br>"Well tha' makes more sense... Its- Its just tha' if anyone we knew where to find out abou' yeh' you'd be in danger. I like you Evie. I really do, but I'm having the hardest time admitting it to myself because I donn' wan' you hurt."  
>"I've been in worse danger before." she looked up at him with eager eyes.<br>"You'll have a target painted on your back."  
>"I already do."<br>"You're such a bad girl."  
>"Nah I just lost my halo. Think the guys are awake?"<br>"Not at 10 AM."  
>"Well. You're coming with me today" she said.<br>Oh- NO." Evalin got down a long sandy blonde wig she would wear out after she escaped. She left the room for a while and when she came back it was all chopped up and boy short.  
>"Come-on throw it on. Beach boy."<br>"Connor's gonna have a big fit."

* * *

><p>1414:<br>"Howdy Doc." Murph said.  
>"Has - FUCK ASS - this girl been talking to you?"<br>"Don- Doc- Don't."  
>"Dont what!" Murphy asked.<br>"This girls from the West. Haha she'll talk funny if she's been around a Texan." Evalin rolled her eyes.  
>"Really? And ta think ya were Irish. What I lie."<br>"I am, Mullaine. Thats where my family started, they moved out west for the land during the famine, and then my line got muddied up from there. I'm Indian too."  
>"Ahh well. Mi father was Italian. I'm only 'alf Irish."<br>Doc and Evaline both gasped.  
>"No way..." they said in Unison.<br>"So have you two k-kiss-s-sed yet?" Doc asked They just stare. In shock about the question. "No shit- you have. FUCK ASSSSS! I was only joking."  
>"How- I'm lost. Its good to see you Doc. I'm happy your doing well. Connor sends his love, Rome too." said Murphy. The talked and talked about memories. Evalin found out just how much murphy can drink. Murphy found out how much Evalin really sings.<br>"ITS NOT ALL THE TIME!" They laughed.

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry." Evalin said.<br>"Well lets grab a burger." Evalin and Murphy went to the burger stand between the hospital and home.  
>"I want a philly, extra mushrooms" Evalin ordered.<br>"I'll have a double."  
>"This isn't alchohol," Evalin commented. They walked and ate their food Boston style - on foot.<br>They got back to the bar, when all they heard was laughing.  
>"My fucking God, my brothers one of them surfer boys. Finally dye you hair lighter did ye'?" he laughed, barely containing himself.<br>"Ya done pissin' yer pants?"  
>"EVALIN!" A random voice said. Everyone looked up to see who had follow them into the bar. "Trixie?"<br>"Yes its me! where have you been! I haven't seen you since the senior party! I saw you down the street and I guess you couldn't hear me yell your name over traffic!"  
>"Oh, well Hi!" They hugged. "I've just been abroad. Ireland mostly." Evalin gave the boys a funny look. They headed upstairs while these two caught up.<br>"Well tell me whats up!" Evalin looked at the petite blonde girl in front of her. Had they been friend once? She never came looking for Evalin after she disappeared. Well... Evalin had and Idea, and she was about to find out.  
>"Actually, could you do me a favor."<br>"Uh sure- anything!"  
>"I want to throw a party here, a big party! And charge an entrance fee. I need to pay for a friends hospital bills."<br>"Will you do karaoke?" she squealed.  
>"Uhm- yeah- surrrre."<br>"Okay, when!"  
>"Saturday? That too soon?"<br>"No I can pull it off. I'll send a few mass texts dont worry, listen I gotta run but we'll catch up at the party okay!"  
>"Alright sounds incredible!" she lied. At least now she had a way to make a dent in Doc's bills. As she watch Trixie walk out the door she smiled to herself, this was going to be fun.<p>

* * *

><p>"What was that all about?"<br>"Old high school friend, we're throwing a party Saturday, all the funds go to doc!"  
>"Look at this chica, brilliant ideas." Romeo smiled. Evalin was excited for the party. She knew that charging at the door and with drinks would get a hefty chunk of change. Hopefully stupid people came and spent all their money. She went to her computer and drew up flyers. She looked at the pull out sofa. She could see the metal bar in the center, thats what was bothering Murphy she thought. She printing 50 flyers, and went around the 'ol Irish block to put them up, then left a few at the high school. Hopefully the kids would want to celebrate spring too. St. Patty's day style. Getting to the bar she realized that this was crazy, and would draw unneeded attention. But- it had to be done.<br>"Hey Murph, where are the other two?"  
>"They were jealous of our lunch so they took my wig and went off. Donn' worry about Rome he looks just like ever other Spic in Botson." he smiled.<br>"So- Murphy what should I consider what happened last night?"  
>"It was... a moment of happiness." he said.<br>"Nothing more?" she asked disappointed.  
>"It- it can't be I won't risk you getting hurt."<br>"But- the only people who know where you are are Bloom and Smecker."  
>"How do ya know tha'?"<br>"Bloom called. She just wanted to know if you were holding up your end of the deal."  
>"Oh, so no information, no. none." she replied. "I'm sorry for asking. I just like to know whats going on." Evalin was a little hurt. She turned to leave when Murphy grabbed her arm.<br>"I'll kiss you again if you sing to me." he bargained.

"I can't see the stars anymore - living here - lets go to the hills where the outlines are clear - bring on the wonder bring on the song - I pushed you down deep im my soul for too long -"

"That was easy... and beautiful. May I have more?"  
>"When you hold up your end of the deal." she said. So Murphy stepped closer and leaned into those lips that had sung him a few lines of melodic harmony. They were soft like the words sung, and he breathed her in, setting her on a bar stool he held her face and kissed her deeply - passionately. Every time he shook the thought of loving her from his mind it kept crawling back.<p>

"MURPHY. WHAT THE 'ELL?" It was Connor. Standing in the door he and Romeo were wide-eyed at what they had just witnessed. He walked towards Murphy, his eyes looked threatening.  
>"What is this? What did we talk about?"<br>"Talked about what?" Evalin asked.  
>"Murphy answer me."<br>"Connor - if you're talking about protecting me forget it. I'm already set. I'm already in just as much trouble as you two. I have God to protect me and I have you three."  
>"Evie let Murphy answer for himself."<br>"Connor I tried to listen - "  
>"Well not 'ard enough!"<br>"Questions to questions - I've got a fuckin' question." Evalin said. "Why do you get to decide for him?"  
>"I'm only lookin' out for meh brother. An' for yeh."<br>"Fuck all the rest - Forget the rules. I'm already on the Hit list of the Yakavettas and Cash's gang. Thats just as many as you have. Whats the point of protecting me? Leaving me on my own I'm in just as much trouble."  
>"Murphy!"<br>"Connor!" They broke into a fist fight. Evalin tried to hold them apart.  
>"No! STOP!"<br>"Guy's knock it off your gonna hurt Evalin!" And sure enough she got smacked in the nose.  
>"Shiiiit!" Then the stopped.<br>"Fuck. are ye alright?"  
>"Do I look aright?"<br>"You look like your bleeding, sure enough her nose was dripping blood into her mouth.  
>"Connor you fuckin' asshole!" Murphy noticed the blood on Connors fist was Evalin's.<br>"SHIIIIIT!" Evalin screamed. She went behind the counter and filled a ten gallon bucket full of ice, walked over to the boys wrestling on the floor and dumped it on them.  
>"Knock it the fuck off." She said. And upstairs she went. Slamming her door.<p>

* * *

><p>First her eye, now her nose. Atleast they were diminishing. Her nose had stopped bleeding and she could reapply make-up to her eye now that she had stopped crying. There was a knock at her door. She opened it and found Connor.<br>"May I come in?" he asked ever so politely.  
>"Sure."<br>"I wanted ter apologize. Yer nothin' but good to us. I just don't want to see my brother after they kill you. If that happened one day I'd lose my brother. I'd lose a friend too. It's just dangerous for us to have anyone around. We tried to get rid of Romeo but we jus' can't shake him. We had a friend named Rocco, he worked for the Yakavettas and he ended up wanting them dead just like we did, and in the end - Rocco was killed in front of us."  
>"That's terrible - I'm sorry for your loss. I appreciate you guys here. But I'm smart. What if I promise not to go looking for trouble and be overly cautious when its around?"<br>"Well at this point. I don' think I can stop you or Murph. Just take care of 'im. He's all I got."  
>"I think I can make that promise." Connor hugged Evalin -<br>"Welcome to our fucked up family dollface."

* * *

><p>Murphy came down to the bar an hour after Evalin opened up.<br>"He didn't hit ya again did he'?"  
>"No, he gave me - his blessing."<br>"Well thas' unexpected."  
>"You.. wanna finish that kiss?" she asked. Murphy smile and pecked her lips and left their faces close together. Evalin leaned in and kissed him. She controlled his lips, she made them mold to hers. Murphy came behind the bar with her and pushed her up against the sink. Ther he kissed her harder. She ran his hands down her chest to her hips. He tucked two fingers in the inside of her jeans and put the palm of his hand on her stomach. He ran his hand to her spine and to the back of her bra. Evalin shifted her weight, but chose the wrong wrist. She felt a flash of pain and yelped. Murphy jumped back. He was aware of her pain, and he thought he had caused it. He thought that he had sent some recurring memory into her mind and made her think if the time when she didn't want to be touched this way.<br>"Sorry-" He muttered. And walked upstairs.


	7. To the Moon and Back

The rest of Evalin's week was uneventful. Murphy wouldn't embrace her like he had that night at the bar when she tweaked her wrist. He gave her a kiss before he laid down to sleep next to her. Then they'd talk for hours about growing up, school, interests. Murphy learned how intelligent Evalin really was. She read many books and she enjoyed museums, and wanted to be a writer. She could draw, she could sing, she ran a 5K once and she grew up in parts of Arizona and Texas. Her parents had died in an accident when she was a little baby; then she was adopted by a loving family, and when she turned eighteen they moved to California while she stayed in Boston. They had phone calls maybe twice a year, but they never realized something was wrong when Dalin said she was "never home."

Murphy talked about Connor and him growing up with their mom, how he knew like nine languages and how he loved Ireland more than anywhere. He had a house on a sheep farm, and until they had returned to the states eight months ago, he raised the sheep for their wool with his brother.

"That's a very Irish job." She said.  
>"Of course!" he said. "Anything to be outside with the Ireland air."<br>"Your funny," she said. "I guess I wouldn't understand until I've seen it."  
>"Maybe you will on day lass'."<p>

* * *

><p>"Evie!" Trixie yelled.<br>"Hey I'll be right down." She yelled back. Evalin kissed Murphy good morning and headed downstairs. It was Saturday – the night of the party.  
>"So what'd you manage Trixie?" she asked.<br>"Well I've got thirty people – good contacts – that can bring at least five people each."  
>"Well – SHIT." She exclaimed. "Can the bar even hold that many people?"<br>"I guess we'll find out." She said. "Oh, most of my friends are from that rave scene lately. So there probably going to tell the people they bring to be prepared for a St. Patty's Rave."  
>"Great – techno and ecstasy." She said.<br>"It'll be fun – maybe you can even let loose like you did in high school." She was referring to the time where they had fake – ids. They got into a club where Evalin had taking a mystery purple pill and danced all night on top of the bar. She shook the memory from her head.  
>"Noooo- not that again."<br>"Too bad." She sighed. "Everyone woulda loved you."

* * *

><p>Evalin was getting dressed. "Lets see… Rave. " she said. "Fishnets – tiny skirt – tank – ohhh! and Hooker boots! " she exclaimed. "Might as well make it sexy with these garters." She said in her head.<br>"Whoa lass! What ya wearin' there?" Murphy asked.  
>"Just clothes that will keep be cool while I work."<br>"-The corner'?" he asked.  
>"Funny MacManus." She smiled.<p>

Evalin and Trixie had decided the party would start at eleven. And with the late start time – everyone showed up about the same time. Sure enough everyone was rollin' their eyes out. Evalin had Trixie help her at the bar. And after they had made bank charging everyone to get in, they were going to make bank charging everyone of drinks. With music blasting and drinks being pour Evalin was having fun. Murphy had come downstairs to check on her twice now – just to make sure no one was abusing their privilege of being there. Evalin knw she was protected.  
>"Evie you should dance!" Trixie said.<br>"No! the bar!" She yelled over the music,  
>"No I've got it!"<br>"Maybe later – " Evalin said. Some teenager came to the bar. A high school kid.  
>"Can I have a drink?" he asked. Evalin knew we was maybe eighteen at best.<br>"Id?" He glared at her for asking. "Well if I give you a drink – will it just be one?"  
>"I'd be happy with one." He said. Evalin got him a drink of hard liquor, and he placed a tiny blue pill in her hand and Trixie's.<br>"A tip." He said. Trixie gobbled the pill like it was a skittle from the rainbow itself. Evalin looked at it questioningly.  
>"Oh – please." Trixie said. "They aren't some pokeball – just some high school kids six hour escape."<br>"True – she probably had more ecstasy in her cigs than in this pill." So she took it. And she was surprisingly glad she did. After a while the music was more like air – and she could breathe it in. The world didn't seem cruel – just misjudged. She saw Murphy, wow – she felt immense love that almost knocked her over. She smiled at him.  
>"So it goin' well?" he asked.<br>"Superb." She said. "Come tend the bar. Please."  
>"I don' think thas' a good Idea."<br>"Everyone's high – no one will recognize you." She pleaded. She pointed at the wig under the bar. "I just wanna dance."  
>"I will if you sing." He said.<br>"You got yourself a deal mister!" Murphy took over the drink dispenser. And Evalin climbed on top of the bar.  
>"thass' not what I mean'!" she exclaimed. She smiled at him – she hooked the microphone into the juke box and picked a winner. The lyrics said something about glitter and alcohol, taking off your clothes and living big. That's what she did. She threw glitter into the crowd and lost her shirt, and boy she was living big. She drove the men wild – and the women jealous. Murphy looked a little more shocked then happy. But in his head he realized in a way –a weird way- she was healing. She kicked her legs high and raised her voice even higher. Then she fell into Murphy's arms for the grand finale.<br>"That's what I wanted to see!" Trixie yelled. Evalin winked at Murphy.  
>"Go upstairs. I'll call if I need ya." She said. Murphy smiled and kissed her forehead.<br>Evalin grabbed Trixie and went to dance. For the next half hour – the liquor was free if you poured it yourself.

Evalin danced closely to Trixie and Trixie's friend Lai - They were high as kites and so was everyone else. The music rolled through their body like blood, it hugged them and melted into their souls. Lai was very ethnic - she was very beautiful - but what nationality she was Evalin couldn't figure. It didn't matter - she was a beautiful person - that was enough for Evalin to like her. So they danced with each other scolding other guys that came up to grind on them. They opened a window and let the cool air sweep the room - and before they knew it was four AM and everyone had gone.  
>"that was insane!" Lai said.<br>"This is insane." Evalin said still high.  
>"Right, THIS! Hahahaa." They all laughed with Lai.<br>"You know what I need - a good fuck." Trixie said.  
>"I haven't had sex on E in months." Lai said.<br>"Wow you too do this often?" Evie asked.  
>"Not often!" They said in unison.<br>"Well... I know of three guys upstairs that could use some pampering."  
>"Oh really? They didn't want to join the party?"<br>"Nah - they're reserved. So if they don't want you there - then scram okay?"  
>"Alright." They said with a snicker.<p>

Evalin took Trixie to Connor's room, she figured he'd like a blonde. And Romeo, well the was ethnic, so he could have the ethnic girl. And Evalin - she was going to show Murphy what she had in mind.

* * *

><p>Evalin walked in her room to find Murphy asleep he was in his underwear and that only made Evie's job easier. She climber on top of the bed and straddle his chest. Still in her bra she unzipped her skirt and threw it to the ground. Murphy heard the skirt hit the floor and he awoke to find this beautiful girl on top of him.<br>"Eva-" he murmured.  
>"Shhh." she said. She kissed his neck and his ear, he held her with his arms, her skin was so soft. She kissed his lips with all the passion in her, she licked his lips, asking for an entrance, and when he complied she showed him how passionate she could be - and what she could handle. She let her hand slide down his chest and under the top of his boxers. He moaned and looked at her with quizzical eyes.<br>"Wher' ya takin' meh?" he asked.  
>"Too the moon and back baby." she replied. Evie kissed him and let her hands push down his shorts. And he slid her bra off and threw it to the floor. Evie felt the touch of his skin and it made her shiver inside and out. It was amazing how she made him feel. He rolled over to be on top of her - his naked body lay across hers. She slid the little bit of clothing she had on her waist to her ankels. Now both naked they embraced each other he was ever so careful about getting so close to her, but she wouldn't let him pull back. She rolled him over and she was going to get what she wanted. After years of displeasure from being touched she wanted to heal those memories by masking them with this great one. Her electrified senses wouldn't let her miss a thing and she was loving every minute of it. He touched her clit and let her experience the incredible sensations, she loved feeling the touch he gave her - it was loving. So she went the next step and brought them closer together, she slid herself down on him. He was hard and aching for her to move, she moved her hips back and fourth and let little gasps of pleasure escape her lips. Murphy rolled her over, this time nearly rolling off the bed, and took control of her legs. He started to enter her slowly at first and when she leaned up to kiss him he sped up she was loving him and everything about his moment. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced. Evalin was close to her peak and the pace was making it rise, when she felt the waves of her orgasm she felt him finish soon after. He lay down on top of her breathing in her scent. She felt like she had reached the moon and brought him with her. There they would be safe from anything.<p>

* * *

><p>A man dialed his bosses number late that night. After a party he didn't like to talk to him due to the fact that he might say something stupid but this time - the message would be short.<br>"Yo- Cash. That girl you's been lookin' for. Well, I found where she's hidin'."


	8. Molto Buona

"So Boss - you want her body wrapped up in carpet or her feet in cement?"  
>"Neither, for the time being." CashDalin said. "Tell me what she's up to."  
>"Well she seems to be running that Irish pub on the south end of town. She was with some chick - but I'm fairly sure she was just the party planner because I've seen her at a lot of parties."<br>"So she's running it alone?"  
>"No some old guy owns it. But I didn't see him around. Seriously Boss - If ya want her dead I can get her like BOOM! and then she's dead, get it?"<br>"Death for her would be satisfaction. I've been planning something with the Yakavetta's - something big - and I think she'd like to be a part of it. So for now I want you just to make sure she's still running that bar, don't let her move anywhere else. I want to know where I can find her when the time comes."  
>"Sure thing Boss."<p>

* * *

><p>"So jus' a question - Did everyone get laid las' nigh'?" Connor asked standing in the hallway with just his boxers on. He looked in Romeo's room to see him laying on the floor with a smile across his face. And with Evalin and Murphy - well he just assumed.<br>"Don't talk so loud, my head hurts." Evalin said. "Bad."  
>"Well maybe you shouldn't party so hard!" Connor yelled. Evalin, and Lai growned. Trixie had left before they woke up.<br>"Well I'm going to go see if the blonde robbed us." Connor said. And he went downstairs to asses the damage.  
>"Morning." Murphy said to Evalin.<br>"Uhh." she replied. Murphy moved the hair from Evalin's eyes.  
>*Riiiiiing* Connor answered it.<br>"You alrigh' darlin'?"  
>"Coffee?" she replied. Murphy picked her up wrapped in a sheet and carried her downstairs to make her some coffee. He put on the pot and joined Connor at looking at the money.<p>

"Who called?" Murphy asked.  
>"The hospital. They say that they found Doc a match. He achieved priority because someone died in tha' hospital, and teh increase the chance that a liver will take it needs teh be as fresh as possible. So instead of flyin it across the country - they'll give it to 'im.'"<br>"Well thats great news." Evalin said. "I'll react like it when my head stops hurting. Will he be in surgery for the rest of the day?"  
>"They said come by tomorrow, the surgery would be done and then we could visit."<br>"Well thats exciting - I'm - I'm so happy, I'm sorry if my face doesn't show it."  
>"The tears in yer eyes do darlin'." Murphy said.<p>

Connor passed a piece of paper to Evalin.

"Taking off! I helped myself to my "finders fee" and tips. Much Love - Trixie"

"What does "Finders fee" entail?" Evalin asked irritated.  
>"Looks like a couple hundred. But from what I've counted so far - you made 1,800." Connor said.<br>"Thats... incredible!" Murphy said.  
>"Wow, funding for bills, a donor, they only thing better would be no head ache."<br>"Thats the morning after for ya girlie." Lai said walking down the stairs. "I'm out - thanks for letting me crash - then crash again." she winked and walked out the door.  
>"So... how did we all end up with girls in our bed?" Connor asked.<br>"I don't remember..." Evalin said. "It's all really... fuzzy." Murphy walked over to her with a coffee in his hand.  
>"Cream and sugar?"<br>"Lots. she replied."

* * *

><p>The aspirin had dulled her head for a short while. Evalin closed the bar - she left a sign on the door - "Partied too hard, went to Church." She figured they'd get the message. She went to find Murphy who was reading another western in the rec room. She curled herself against his chest and asked him to read to her. And he did, in his thick Irish accent. She just listened to the words like they were the gospel of god -<br>"You amaze me." she said  
>"Why's tha'?" he asked.<br>"Because you're an angel, walking on this earth. Can you ever not sleep because of who you are?"  
>"The only things tha' keep meh up at night are teh loss of friends. Rocco, meh father. I miss them."<br>"I miss my family too. We never really made that bonding connection. I was always on my own and thats what they expected from me - independence. But I miss that feeling of being whole. Like on a christmas morning."  
>"We'll maybe ye'll get yer own family, then you can make teh best memories."<br>"Well I've already started that with you. You've given me the best memories of my life in less than a week. I'd say thats pretty incredible."  
>"You were so charming, our future was alarming... but we've learned life is one big game and its the winners that get paid. And if I'm a winner, my payment is for you to be safe, and be with me."<br>"Maybe we can run off to Ireland one day." she said.

* * *

><p>"Ti è piaciuto il numero?"<br>"Si - The numbers were great. I'm looking foreward to this plan - we will be, how you say, "molto ricco"."  
>"Si, Mr. Cash. I trust that you will take care of finding the merchandise?"<br>"I already have many in mind signore."  
>"molto buona. E buona fortuna." Senior Yakavetta hung up the phone. This deal, this deal had promise.<p>

And at that moment a man, a man from a gang was sitting across the street at bench waiting for the bus, and informing his boss that the package he wanted was available.


	9. 2 Weeks Later

Over the course of two weeks, Doc had come out of surgery - with flying colors. Seeing as he was in much better condition Evalin was there all day until she had to run home to open the bar. She had actually been able to pay off most of Doc's bills using the money from work, the party, and dipping a little out of the renovations fund. Doc knew he never needed to worry - but he was genuinely surprised when he found out how much his bill had left on it. He wouldn't need more than a few months to pay it off.

Evalin and Murphy - they had spent every moment together. When she wasn't at the hospital he was with her, always looking after her at the bar, and then holding her at night. They had shared a few passionate nights since the party and they had grown to love each other more each time. Connor and Romeo got drunk every other night laughing their asses off and ending the party with a good 'ol fist fight. And then they'd brag about the marks they left on each others skin. Evalin drank very little since the party - she liked being aware and conscious of Murphy, and she thought he did too since Connor surpassed him in who could drink the most. Murphy used to have always won. And Eunice Bloom had called once again and sent them their passports under funny names so they could fly home to Ireland when they pleased.

* * *

><p>"Doc you look great!"<br>"Well I feel great dammit! I've got no bills to pay - a family waitin' for me PISS - FUCK! And ta-ta whole new liver to ruin!"  
>"We'll I'll drink to tha'!" Connor said.<br>"Well Hombre me thinks that you need to break in that new liver." Romeo said.  
>"No no no no no." Evalin argued. "Not with the meds your taking."<br>"Sorry boys - she is right. this is prett-tty heavy stuff-f-f."  
>"Well Doc - what are your plans for this spring?" Murphy asked.<br>"Well. I had plans, t-t-then someone went and paid all meh' Doctor's bills."  
>"Well I say thats a plus." Romeo said.<br>"How'd you get so much darlin'?" Doc asked.  
>"She danced on tables." Murphy said.<br>"HEY! Do not start that again Irish boy." Evalin sneered.  
>"Wha? I got demoted to boy again! It took me so long to make it to half-man half-donkey!" Murphy replied.<br>"Oh no - It didn't take you very long." Evalin said.

* * *

><p>Evalin left the bar in need of something quick for dinner. With the lack of food in their stomachs they'd be too drunk to walk let alone fly home to Ireland. "Something fried sounds delicious," she thought to herself. She walked by a Chinese buffet.<br>"Mmm. Teriyaki." she thought. "No just something like a burger... and fries. With extra salt and pickles. And Ice cream?" she thought. "Nooo thats... way too weird." She stopped inside the local drug store to buy the boys their smokes. She figured a bottle a water was in order as well. She walked through the tooth brushes, the beer fridge, the cola, and the chips. All the way to the back where the water was. Shame that you have to walk through all the bad stuff just to get to the good stuff. While again, walking through the toiletries, she noticed something that jogged her memory. A pregnancy test. She stood there for a moment fretting about it possibly being, well possible. Which she realized it was. So she threw that in on the counter as well.  
>"Water and a test. You seem pretty sure about something." the ugly woman said.<br>"Nope not really. Three packs please."  
>"Okay maybe not." she said adding the cigarettes to the total. Evalin left and figured if she was pregnant - might as well spoil herself. So she picked up Chinese, Fried Chicken, Burgers, and a jar a pickles.<p>

Evalin got back to the bar and threw the cigarettes at Romeo who caught them despite being drunk. She flung the test in the bathroom upstairs and yelled at them to come down and eat.  
>"Well thas' a bloody feast ain't it?" Conner said.<br>"Absa-fuckin'-lutely." she replied. They all helped themselves to what they wanted most. And laughed over memories about Doc and the bar. They were a family in an incredibly strange way - since there was only one blood relationship. Well maybe just one.

* * *

><p>Murphy put the leftovers in the fridge. Evalin had helped Doc upstairs and into his bed. Connor had decided that after laying down twenty blankets that the sofa-sleeper was sleep-able. And he gave Romeo the okay to have to futon. Evalin came back downstairs to tell Murphy thank you, instead he spoke first.<br>"So Doc's gonna need some lookin' after ya' think?"  
>"Oh for a few weeks, yeah. But I don't see why he won't be any different than before."<br>"Oh I see." he looked down at his feet.  
>"Well why?" she asked.<br>"I juss' was thinkin' I- I have grown to really get used to it here. Ya' know. Bein' with you."  
>"Being here or with me?"<br>"Well both. But - when we leave tomorrow nigh'? Where will that leave us?"  
>"Well I suppose I'll be in a little less danger without you around," she winked. "and that we'll be talking a lot over the phone until we can see each other again."<br>"Evalin- I don' want teh be apart from yeh that long. And I want to to make it my responsibility to keep yeh safe. I want ye' to come to"  
>"Oh - I'm - I don't know!" she said.<br>"You even said yourself you wanted to run away to Ireland."  
>"I know I did, I was dreaming something beautiful. I would be the perfect life to come live with you in the most beautiful country in the world. I guess I just didn't think you'd ask."<br>"Well I'm asking you now Evalin - please come with me to Ireland, let me protect you, provide for you, love you." She leaned in and kissed Murphy.  
>"I will talk to Doc in the morning. You can buy me a ticket. I will make arrangements for him."<br>Murphy kissed her - and whispered "Thank you" into her ear. and Evalin smiled.


	10. Capture the Flag

Evalin went upstairs to make sure Doc was in bed and sleeping alright. She drew a steaming bath and just let her body soak. To think - she could be free from all her fear. Free from gangs, and bar fights. Nothing but Irish air, and rows of green hills. Could it really be possible? She could spend her savings on getting Doc a weekly nurse. The hospital had recommended a very reliable service. Only if Doc gave her his blessing. She wouldn't leave him like that.

Drying off she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eye was completely healed, and the scars on her right temple had cleared out - no longer purple. She smiled. And she cried when she saw herself actually happy. She reached for her brush from under the sink and then she saw the pregnancy test. She had forgotten about it. But three weeks was enough time, she could take it now. She had never had to take an at home test before. A stick? that was awkward. Evalin did it anyway rolling her eyes thinking it was silly she was even taking it. "Theres no way.' she thought.

There she was thinking about the two minutes she had to wait. "Why two minutes? Ok - ok wait. A baby? What if it's positive? Its not. If it is? Its not. I would want a girl... no a boy... either way it would look like Murphy. She'd let them play outside without fear for their safety because they'd be in Ireland. Murphy would keep them safe, teach them to be strong and love them all at once. He would protect them all, he was the most amazing person she's ever met - ever loved. Yes. She loved him. She would tell him. She had to it was true. What if Murphy didn't wat kids? He had to force himself to want me... well it'd look like me too so he could force himself to want kids. Ha." she laughed to herself. She had set the test window side down as to not tempt herself to look before the two minutes were up. And when it had surely been after two minutes she picked up the test. A plus sign.

* * *

><p>Laying down next to Murphy she thought about her baby. Should she wait? Tell him now? What good news should she give him? Should she save some for the plane? Play a game? She let herself fall into his arms.<br>"I love you Murphy." she said.  
>"Evalin - I love you too." he replied. Evalin curled herself under his arm. And fell asleep dreaming of her soon to be family. But she was asleep before she had told him.<p>

* * *

><p>With mornings arrival the boys had packed their few belongings and prepared to leave. Murphy left the ticket he bought for Evalin on his pillow. He would wait for her at Dublin airport after he arrived. Their plane had been booked - so sadly they couldn't fly together. The boys said good bye to Doc. They left him with Hugs and Thanks. Romeo was excited to see a new country, Connor was excited to see home, and Murphy was excited to share his real life with Evalin.<br>"I'll miss my boys." Doc said.  
>"We'll miss you too fuck ass." Romeo said.<br>"Doc are you going to be here alright alone?"  
>"So ya asked her huh?" Doc asked.<br>"Yes, yes I did."  
>"That must mean she said yes baby brother!" Connor said.<br>"Conrats man!" Romeo congratulated Murphy.  
>"I'll b-be jus-just fine! Nothing makes FUCK ASS - me happier ta-ta see Evie happ-ppy."<br>"Well we'll visit when we can, and you'll will too." Murphy said.  
>"Oh I know I'm taken care of!" Doc said.<p>

* * *

><p>Evalin awoke to Doc sipping coffee at the bar.<br>"You take your meds?" she asked.  
>"Of course." he replied. "Don't think your getting me one of them bitch nurses." he said.<br>"Wha-?" Evalin looked puzzled.  
>"When you go off to Ireland."<br>"He told you?"  
>"Oh I kn-knew b-b-efore you!" Doc said.<br>"Well thats not playing fair." she said.  
>"All fair in love and war." he replied.<br>"Don't even talk to me like your some literary scholar." she said with a smile. She pour herself some coffee then dumped it into the sink. Doc gave her the strangest look.  
>"You goin' wrong in the head girl?"<br>"I forgot."  
>"Forgot what?" he asked.<br>"I'm pregnant." Doc choked from gulping hot coffee no longer sipping the drink that wasn't cooled.  
>"Well FUCK I'ma grandpa."<br>"Yes, yes you are." Evalin smiled.  
>"Good thing your headin; ta Ireland tonight."<br>"Thanks for saving me Doc. You're an angel too." she kissed his cheek and went upstairs to pack.

Her bags filled with memories - now lay next to her bed. Evalin took her sheets off and replaced them with new ones. She threw the old ones over her luggage and went downstairs to spend the day with Doc. His recovery was remarkable, and he could get around by himself. Evalin was weary of leaving her first real home, but she new it wouldn't be the last time. She found herself in this little pub. And she wasn't going to let herself go. She had made the change she'd need for her family, she wasn't going to let herself be weak anymore. For her baby and for Murphy she would be strong, just like them.  
>"So you'll call when you get in?" Doc asked. He was leaving for his weekly doctors check up.<br>"Yes sir." she replied.  
>"I love ya girl." doc said.<br>"I love you too." Evalin hugged Doc tight.

* * *

><p><em> "Boston 21 now arriving." the intercom said.<em>

"So how hard was it to convince her?" Connor asked.  
>"Not hard - she was only worried about Doc." Murphy replied.<br>"Figures. At least weh' can show our faces now. I wasn't one for those fake hair thins'."  
>"Me either. Now help me watch." Murphy said. Murphy and Connor waiting until the terminal from Boston was empty. They had watched each person get off that plane. And no Evalin.<br>"Well she coulda missed her flight bro." Connor said.  
>"What would've made her miss it? She must've changed her mind."<br>"We'll go call Doc." they walked to a pay phone and dialed his number. A man answered.  
>" 'Ello- Is Doc there?"<br>"Nah this is his... eh.. Brother." the Italian tried to disguise his accent.  
>"Well.. Alright. Is Evie there?"<br>"Oh Evie... the girl? Yeah she's here."  
>"Well is she alrigh'?"<br>"Yeah! She's fine, she's been serving us all night."  
>"So she missed it intentionally huh?"<br>"Oh what? This flight? Yeah pretty expensive ticket to accidentally miss." he said. Connor hung up the phone.

"Little brother, I'm sorry, I don't know why she did it." Connor said.  
>"I need a drink." Murphy said.<br>"Yeah, I know. I'll buy you what ya need."

* * *

><p><em>-8 Hours Earlier-<em>

Leaving this place for good she thought. She wrote Doc one last thank you, reminding him not to drink. She sat at the bar scribbling her note when an early bird for happy hour arrived. "Can I get a whiskey?" he asked  
>"Sorry but we're closed." she replied.<br>"Not even for an old friend?" It was Ralph, the man that worked alongside Dalin. He help run cashes gang, and he too had done a number on Evalin while she was with Dalin.  
>"No- not even for an old friend." she said.<br>"Cash's been looking for you. Who knew you were right here all along."  
>"Yep and with a blink of an eye, I'll be gone."<br>Evalin folded her note and turned around to face him.  
>"Well ya see, I'm not here for the whiskey. I'm here for you. So's my friend here." Cash walked in.<br>"My long lost love." he said. Evalin's eyes, throat, and legs filled with fear. Ralph grabbed her shoulders and she struggled to break free from his arms and run for the door. Cash threw the back of his class ring into her cheek.  
>"You'll be sorry for ever touching me." she gasped.<br>"Oh why? Because you've got some boyfriend?" he spat.  
>"Yeah one you'll be sorry to meet." she said.<br>"Well.. my dear. Fuck your boyfriend." they laughed. "You see this? This is chloroform, and it's gonna knock you out hard. And when you wake up you're not gonna know where the fuck you are."  
>"I'm not the one who needs to know." Evalin spit in his face, and he grabbed her jaw in his hands.<br>"You little bitch, you won't last a day without good behavior where I'm taking you." then Cash covered her mouth with the damp rag. They took Doc's cell phone and left the letter she had written.  
>"No ones going to even miss her." Ralph said.<br>"Thats the idea."


	11. Copper

"Why the fuck did I ask her ta come anyways?" Murphy asked.  
>"She seemed like a lass that... was well perfect for ya Murph." Connor replied.<br>"Oh for fucks sake."  
>"We had only known her for a few weeks. I guess our interpretation was wrong." Romeo said.<br>"Maybe we should tell Doc to throw her out - if she skipped out on us, how do weh know she won' leave Doc hangin' one day?" Connor said.  
>"I don't fuckin' care. But - I know I'm not drunk enough yet."<br>"Did you know Doc had a brother?" Romeo asked Connor.  
>"I did - I assume he's down for Doc. I heard Doc laughing in the background... so I didn't question it." Connor replied.<br>"So Doc fuckin' knew? He had to. He doesn't think that having her here was really important. That bastard." Murphy said. Connor and Romeo bought Murphy an entire bottle of wiskey and told the bartender to keep his cup full. Murphy was confused about how she could've made this decision. Maybe she was scared... only last night had she told him she loved him. " Had she really?" He questioned. Did he really let himself fall for her? Connor was right. Of course he was. Connor and Romeo watched Murphy drown his pain. The things she said - the things she was, were they all lies? He had spent hours talking to her about how she felt. Why wouldn't she run from her past? Everyone runs for safety, and to Murphy - he was her safety. After a few hours of downing whiskey Murphy ad forgotten all about Evalin. He just concentrated on making his feet walk before he crashed at home on his kitchen floor.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck happened?" Romeo asked.<br>"She never showed. That was the only flight till next week, and we called Doc and got him and his brother. They said she was there... just working."  
>"Well what the hell. I think we should call her and get her the fuck over here. You know she's just scared!"<br>"We're not doing anything Murphy doesn't want us to do." Connor said.

* * *

><p>Evalin came to, her mouth tasting like copper. She looked around and found herself tied to a bed. Under her was a thin metal spring mattress missing a sheet. Instead the only thing that covered her naked body was a sheet. Cash stood over her just smiling.<br>"Morning, or well evening I should say. You were out of a long time." Evalin spit at him. "Nono - you don't want to do that again. If you don't behave I'll stick this so far into your skin your marrow will get confused." He held up a needle full of yellow liquid. "Heroine." she thought. That would be incredibly bad for her baby. For Murphy's baby. So she shut her mouth and listened.  
>"I knew that would shut you up. And if you behave you wont need it. I'm giving you special treatment. I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself, but see these other four girls? Evalin lifted her neck to see four more brass beds after hers.<br>"They didn't get a choice." he said.  
>"What are you going to do to me?" she asked.<br>"Me? Oh nothing. But I can't speak for this man." Evalin's direction was turned to the corner of the room. A man she had never seen before.  
>"This is my friend, he'll be enjoying your company for the night. Make sure you perform well, we want our customers happy." Cash smiled. He walked out the door, you've got one hour. Then this man walked up to Evalin and unzipped his pants he exposed her naked body and spent fifty-nine minutes abusing her body the way he wanted to.<p>

Evalin spaced herself from the pain by thinking of her baby and Murphy. Murphy would save her. She knew that because of that note Doc wouldn't be looking for her - but Murphy would. As long as Cash hadn't tricked any one who called. Which he probably would. She just needed to give him time - she needed to keep the drugs from her body. She needed to keep her baby safe.


	12. It Doesn't Pay to be Beautiful

Evalin spent her nights in this sick game that Cash had created. It had been nearly two weeks since her first night here. The number of girls in his system had grown to nearly twenty now. They were there to service the men that paid for the hour. There was no way to refuse them or you would be beaten, and occasionally girls would overdose from the amount of drugs they were taking, or they'd go through menstruation and the men wouldn't pay full price for them - the were placed in a separate room: The "Discount" room. She had kept herself out of that room. What worried her was what would happen when they realized she was pregnant. If she was here long enough... they'd find out. She couldn't let Cash take her child again.

Another man came in that night, he strolled next to the beds that held these helpless women. He picked the girl he liked most, it seems he had picked a girl from Latin descent. She had long black hair and striking features - sadly she was pretty, and most of the men that visited this business picked the prettier girls. These women were constantly strung out on heroine. They wanted the women to be docile and not fight the men - one night a young girl was being raped by a man, she started coming out of her trance and she began to scream at what was happening to her. She never came back after they pulled her out of the room. Evalin assumed they pumped so many drugs into her that she overdosed and died. The man that had to deal with his purchase scratching him was later compensated and he was allowed to choose any girl of his choice and he was allowed to visit her twice without payment. And the girl he chose - was Evalin.

* * *

><p>Murphy sat back at Doc's bar, he was waiting for Evalin to come downstairs. They were supposed to run away together tonight. They would be free and alive with each other. When she showed up she was ugly. Her eyes were sunken, and her flesh – pale. She looked as though she hadn't eaten in weeks. When Murphy asked her what was wrong she spoke, but no sounds escaped her lips. She was silent. Then after a while she said nothing. And she just cried, but he couldn't touch her. She didn't exist.<p>

* * *

><p>"Get the fuck up." Connor kicked Murphy, he had been fallen asleep drunk on the couch every night for the last two weeks.<br>"Go Fuck yerself." Murphy replied.  
>"Listen Murph. I get that yer hurt. I get tha'. But you can't do this every nigh'."<br>"Can." he said. The phone rang.  
>"You gotta get yer shit tagether." It rang again. "Now things are juss normal." it rang again.<p>

"What!" Connor yelled into the phone still angry.  
>"Well fer fucks sake. PISS I wanted FUCK PISS. t-t-o call, and check in."<br>"Well nice of ya ta call. Things are pretty shitty."  
>"Whats' goin' on then? Did Murphy not like the idea of a little child?"<br>"What." Connor said blankly.  
>"I thought Evie was going to call. Although I realized she took ma phone. She coulda called the bar - and I woulda called sooner juss with doctor appointments and the bar I've been a busy man."<br>"Murphy wake up - now!" Connor said covering the mic.  
>"Wait wait wait - what are you talking about? We called you and got your brother." Connor said.<br>"Ma brother? He died lass year." Doc said.  
>"Oh - okay. Murphy we have a problem." Connor said kicking the hungover man on the couch.<br>"Well I wanna know what Murphy did when Evie told him the news."  
>"What news. That she wasn't coming?" Connor said.<br>"WHAT! FER FUCKS SAKE! She's. not. there?" he said breathlessly.  
>"No – because your brother said she was with you!"<br>" I D-DON'T HAVE A B-BROTHER!" Doc yelled. Murphy was looking at Connor quizzically wondering how the conversation was going to end. He actually had a glimmer of hope that the whole situation was just a mix-up.  
>"Ok – calm down. You thought she was here? Because we thought she was there."<br>"I assumed she was there the whole time." Doc said.  
>"Then we have a problem – she's not here an' she's not there, where the fuck is she?" Connor asked. Murphy was sobering up fast. He took the phone from Connor.<br>"Doc – she really isn't there?" he asked.  
>"No, and I know she wanted to be with you Murph. The night before she left she found out you two were going to have a baby."<br>"We'll be on the next flight."  
>*click*<p> 


	13. An Old Promise

**A/N: Pretty graphic chapter, don't say I didn't warn you.**

Evalin pictured herself having a daughter. She wanted to dress her like a ballerina and watch her every season dance on stage. She'd have the cunning wit of her father, and the grace from her mother. She thought about how her child would be raised to be brave; Boy or Girl. She dreamt of having a little boy – she knew he'd turn out to be a mini copy of his father, someone she loved. How did she fall in love so fast? Was if because she was in pain for so long? She didn't know, but she cold picture marrying Murphy, not with some wedding, but just a piece of paper so she could take his name. She thought about cooking him is favorite meal, giving him praise whenever he did something well. She tried not to picture making love to him too often, it made her sad that 90% of her sex life has been forced and brutal. She was surprised that being with him even pleased her. He really did love her, and she really loved him. It was simple how his touch didn't make her wince, or repulse. It was just beautiful to her senses. Evalin had spent her life fearful of the men who ran Boston. She wasn't going to be any longer. She would do what she needed to protect her child.

The men here were stupid – even if she hadn't had a period for a month they wouldn't notice until her belly would start to grow. She had thought of a plan that would trick them into thinking she wasn't pregnant, by faking. If she was almost a month pregnant now then she figured she had maybe two more months at the most before she starting to show. That was hopefully enough time for Murphy to find her.

* * *

><p>Murphy thought he was stupid. Of course she loved him, and he made that mistake of doubting it. He never would again. He had to find her, and fast. She may even be dead already. But he shook that from his mind. She had to be alive. That girl doesn't deserve death and God knew that. He prayed for her life the entire plane ride. Connor and Romeo sat quietly hoping Murphy hadn't lost his sanity. Murphy hadn't slept for 48 hours. Connor knew that, so Murphy pretended to sleep to ease his brothers mind. Bloom and Smecker wouldn't know where they were till they got back in Boston. While he shut his eyes he thought of a plan. He knew Cash was probably behind it and the Yakavettas. So uptown was where he'd be. He'd have to search – find out what's being going on and where she was taken. And then he'd kill whoever did it. He didn't exactly plan on sending them to God, maybe just hell.<p>

* * *

><p>A man wearing a blue ball cap and black polo found his way to Cash's "business" he had been there before only to be displeased. And this time he had found himself a pretty brunette. She was rarely drugged and reacted well with customers. She was off limits because she was the bosses girl – but this time Cash had made an exception. He found her naked body intoxicating. Small bumps and bruises riddled her flesh but he found them admirable – like war wounds. She had an ugly tattoo across her ribs. He hated tattoos. He touched her and he could tell that she was fighting every ounce of herself not to fight back.<br>"I guess your lucky bein' the bosses girl n' all." He said. Evalin looked away to stare at the bed next to hers. She hadn't seen the girl until today. She was only thirteen. It was Ralph's daughter Sarah. Evalin got sick thinking about her being there, she was thirteen! How could someone so young be mixed up in this? The man hit her face –  
>"Look at me." He said. Evalin's eyes met his and he could see the hate she let flood out of her pupils. Her lips trembled. She had to deal with very few men since she'd been here, compared to some of the other girls. There were many who had nightly visitors. She now thought her assumptions about twenty girls being here was wrong. She could hear screams through her wall sometimes. She kept all her energy focused on not throwing up on this man. Her baby, she prayed it was safe.<p>

The man made touched her everywhere – he felt that because he was getting to access merchandise that was a higher price that somehow he was fancier. He didn't see why she was better than the other girls but it didn't matter he was hers. He explored her mouth with his tongue and bit her lip till he could taste blood. She still made no sound. This man spent his hour with torture in mind – he wanted this girl to scream, he wanted her to feel fear. So he smacked her.

He smacked her again, and then he let himself enter her, she still didn't scream This girl was well behaved. So he decided to enter her from the back – he was told that wasn't allowed but since this room was just occupied by him at the moment he didn't see why not. He took his time, and he felt her holding her breath, holding in screams. He had to tare hair from her head to get her to yelp. She was crying – loudly.  
>"Somebody help me please!" she said. Hoping somehow someone would try – but no one did. She was losing hope. Maybe Murphy thought she'd left him and he wanted nothing to do with her. Maybe Doc thought she was safe and sound. Her baby… her poor baby.<p>

* * *

><p>With their plane landing at ten o'clock at night the boys felt it necessary to start work immediately. The dark of the night would conceal their faces. They loaded their guns – silencers intact. They walked among the street crowd listening to stories, and looking for any tips. They walked around until two am until they decided to rendezvous back at McGinty's.<br>"Doc – any news?" Murphy asked.  
>"No I've been talking to the guys that come in tha bar – and they think FUCK – PISS – ASS! I'm crazy." Doc's Tourettes was getting worse with nerves. The bar had been nearly empty because of it. Murphy walked into Evalin's room to look for anything helpful, he pulled back a sheet from the floor and found her luggage underneath. His eyes welled with tears. Somewhere the only woman he ever loved was alone, with bad people, and with his baby. A baby – he thought. If Evalin had told him the next day he would've felt sick. He hadn't wanted another part of himself in this world – another killer. But if it was a piece of Evalin too, then he wanted it, he would protect it, and he couldn't help but love it. Murphy walked back downstairs.<br>"Think." He stated.  
>"Doc's lookin' for the note Evalin wrote before she left." Romeo said.<br>"Call Duffy – get him to find out who's touched it." Connor said. Doc had already called Detective Duffy to inform him of the mess, and he said once his shirt was over – he'd stop by.

They waited another hour before he showed. And he had brought his kit from the car. He lifted three finger prints that appeared different. And took them back to analyze them. They wouldn't know until tomorrow morning.  
>"Do you know where that Cash gang is out of?" Murphy asked Duffy.<br>"Its uptown is all I know, they work under the Yakavettas – extra dirty work." He said.  
>"Can you find out where this man lives?" Connor asked.<br>"Yes, I'll let you know in the morning as well, for now rest because I'd give you any other leads if I had any." Duffy said. Murphy hadn't touched a bottle since he found out Evalin's situation. He wanted to be alert – to find her. Connor had told him to sleep and that if he did – the sooner they'd have information from Duffy.

* * *

><p>When Murphy lay in Evalin's bed he just let tears flow from his cheeks. He wasn't an emotional man, but at the moment he was blaming himself for not being here sooner. He had promised to keep her safe, and he had failed her.<p>

That night he dreamt that she was still alive. She had called them and told them that she was in a basement somewhere. He broke into every basement in Boston looking for her, and when he found her she was okay, she had been reading a book and waiting for him.

She was waiting for him. How long until she gave up?


	14. Three Rings

Muphy woke up at sunrise - it was six thirty-two in the morning. Now he would wait for Duffy. I fixed himself some food, showered and sat by the phone doodling on a napkin. When Duffy called it was ten.  
>"McGinty's." Murphy said from habit.<br>"Its me."  
>"Of course it is. What ya got?"<br>"The print belongs to Dalin Ferbeck. Your guy- I got an adress but the place has been vacated since then. Looks like he was evicted. But I'll give you the address. Your welcome to see if he left anything behind." Duffy said.  
>"Alright - I'll look around. Anything else?"<br>"I'm keeping an ear out for ya Murph. We'll find her don't worry. And be careful." Murphy hung up the phone. He was about to stand up when the phone rung again.

"McGinty's." He said again.  
>"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Bloom yelled.<br>"Well lass' we are in fuckin' Boston. Would you like me ta get ya a souvenir?"  
>"That is not fuckin' alright Murphy." she said. "We can't protect you over there!"<br>"We're not askin' ya to. If we die - its our fault."  
>"So what the HELL DID WE SPRING YOU FROM PRISON FOR?"<br>"I'm gonna be a dad." Murphy added.  
>"Murphy what the fuck." she said. "Did you screw some hooker - what the hell. This isn't funny."<br>"No - just a girl, a pretty one. And now she's missin' so we're huntin' her down."  
>"So..." she said.<br>"So I'm lookin far' her."  
>"Murphy what the fuck."<br>"You say tha' a lot. Just trust meh. You'll like her when ya meet her." Murphy hung up the phone. He grabbed his coat and was about to head out when the phone rang again.

"What the bloody fuck - McGinty's." he said.  
>"Murph?" It was Evalin. She was crying.<br>"EVALIN. Baby tell me where you are, are you alright - you okay? I'm gonna come find you. We're looking for you baby. Are you hurt? Did he touch you?"  
>"T-they brought me here unconscious I don't know where I am." She stammered. "Some guy left his phone next to my bed, I don't have much time if they catch me with it I'll lose... privileges." she didn't want Murphy to worry. "Theres not a lot of traffic that passes by, and I see some neon lights outside from down the hall. At least I think there is - I don't know I'm chained to this bed."<br>"Baby- whats going on down there? How's the baby?" Evalin smiled at Murphy's comment.  
>"So far we're alive baby, I have to go he's coming back." she clicked the phone shut before the Cash's friend came back to get his phone. Hopefully he didn't notice the strange number she had dialed.<p>

Murphy ran upstairs to wake Connor.  
>"She called." Murphy shook him.<br>"How?"  
>"Dunno - but she's alive, her and the baby."<br>"Well that's good news."  
>"She's chained to a bed somewhere. Thats not good news."<br>"Oh, I take it back then."  
>"I'm goin' ter her old apartment, wanna come help?"<br>"Yeah- yeah I'm coming juss have meh some coffee waitin' will ya?"

* * *

><p>The boys walked around an old dilapidated apartment. The found nothing more than some worthless furniture - scraps of news paper... The walls still had small amounts of blood. From what Murphy hoped wasn't Evalin's. They stood in the bedroom looking at the smeared walls wondering what exactly happened.<br>"Do ya think this is what-" Connor started.  
>"Don't. I don't wanna think about it." Murphy finished.<br>"Righto. Me either." Connor kicked at a peice of newspaper on the floor.  
>"SHH!" Murphy said. They listened. Someone had come in behind them, they were rustling through some papers in the kitchen "-I don't see it." the man said.<br>"Let's greet the little bastard." Connor whispered. They doubled back into the hallway. Guns loaded, easy plan. They both turned and pointed their guns at the same moment. The man was so scared he froze instantly.  
>"Hang up the phone." Murphy said quietly. The man clicked the phone shut.<br>"Okay - okay! Look I don't know what you want, but its not me - I'm not him."  
>"You mean you're not Cash?" Murphy said.<br>"Of - course not."  
>"Yeah - we know that - yer way too fuckin' weaselly." Connor said.<br>"Where's he at?" Murphy asked.  
>"He's- he's with Mr. Yakavetta. At his place. The nice one." he stuttered.<br>"What they workin' on?" Murphy asked.  
>"They- They have my daughter. In a shop. These men they come from all over to visit..."<br>"What is it exactly?" Connor asked.  
>"Its-itsa sex shop. They put my daughter in there because I was trying to leave." the man sobbed. This man's name was Ralph, it was his 13 year old daughter that lay next to Evalin.<br>"Well I think we can help each other out then. See- We're looking to stop the whole thing."  
>"How?"<br>"Well with guns, naturally." Connor said. Murphy and Connor knew this man was there way in and out.  
>"Tell us where it is."<br>"It's uptown, in the music district. But it's far from the city. Theres a bright red sign across the street, the door downstairs is under a yellow tarp. Customers knock three times. Then you pick your girl, then you pay. Will-Will you save my daughter? You're them saints righ?"  
>"Maybe." they said. Murphy crushed the mans cell phone under his foot. Go home, and wait for this to blow over.<p>

* * *

><p>Evalin had hope again, Murphy was looking for her, and soon these men would be dead. These women, they would be safe.<br>"What're you smiling about?" one of Cash's men definitely felt like they had too much power. Evalin turned and looked away. She'd rather keep herself out. This man, no, he was far too drunk to stand her cold shoulder. So he kicked her in the ribs and re-broke the rib that never got set. Evalin screamed in pain.  
>"Oh fuck!" she said.<br>"Shut-up." He obviously hadn't intended to break her rib. He panicked and set her a syringe full of bright liquid.  
>"No- NO! Please - no!" She cried. Evalin kicked her legs but the man only decided to inject it into her leg. Within minutes her body felt sick. It felt evil. She couldn't breathe. She coughed up fluid that came out of nowhere. - Her teeth, they clenched, they chattered. She threw up, she felt hot and sticky.<p> 


	15. The Bounty

The ceiling spun above Evalin's head. These drugs were polluting her body - she need to break out. How would Murphy find her? Maybe since this room was less visited she cold find a way out. She felt the nausea lift from her stomach, she hoped her baby was okay. She looked at the tiny window that lay opposite her. It was barred, and too tiny to fit through. Maybe she could get ahold of another phone. Cash walked in.  
>"I'm sorry my dear, I didn't mean for this to happen. But when you misbehave..."<br>"I didn't do shit." she said Cash had had many nights with her since she'd been here. He teased her by saying that she was his - that she'd never leave, she was always going to be marked as his.  
>"I just want to go home." she cried. The drugs slithering through her veins. Her heart was fluttering, it seemed spastic.<br>"Home? You home is here. I don't know where you think your going to find a home."  
>"I have a home." she said.<br>"What that stupid little bar? Where you have occasional high school parties and dance on the bar? Thats you idea of home?" he asked.  
>"People are my home." she said.<br>"What - a father? Mother? Did you find some ugly prick that wanted to be your boyfriend? Who would want to suck on an ugly face like yours." Evalin said nothing to protect Murphy. "So... there is a man." he said.  
>"No one would love me." she said.<br>"Well whats this nobody's name?" he asked.  
>"Nobody." Sweat dripped from her chest, her hair, everywhere. Her arms were shaking uncontrollably. Evalin was losing her grip she couldn't quite form the words "fuck you" to Cash.<p>

* * *

><p>Murhpy, Connor and Romeo were stacking guns and ammo into a duffel bag.<br>"Doc - we've been thinkin' we dont think it's safe for you here. Can you stay in a hotel?"  
>"Yeah- we'll all need a homeplate to slide into if things get heated." Romeo said.<br>"I've already got that covered - just a plain motel, not a-a-lot of t-t-raffic-c-c but close to where you'll be." Doc said.  
>"Glad your smart." Murphy said.<p>

They holstered their guns to their hips - loaded. Locked the doors to the bar, and left. The had rented a small van - with space for guns, and people, whatever was necessary.  
>"This sounds like a fun night, right boys? Killing the bad guys."<br>"Feels good to be back in business." Connor said. They drove Doc to the motel, left him with instructions and then the boys when on their way. An underground sex shop, now there was everything. Apparently prostitution was delivered on a shelf now.

* * *

><p>Parking the van down the block they left for the small industry that lay invisible to the eyes of the public. It seems to ring today, like a grenade, or like a love affair between a man and his mistress, his sweet nightmare he falls in love with every night. What haunted Murphy most - what he was about to face.<br>"Don't lose yourself in here." Connor whispered to Murphy.  
>"Why would I?" he asked. Connor just gave him a look of worry. The door was under a yellow canopy, it was white with many pain chips. Then they knocked three times.<br>"Who sent ya?" The man on the other side of the door asked. Connor shrugged.  
>"Cash." Murphy said. The man opened the door.<br>"He's not here."  
>"He doesn't need to be." Romeo said. "We're here to pay."<br>"You're too early come back later."  
>"No - we were told to come, before the others. It'd be better that way." Connor said.<br>The man let them in. "Fine. Pick ya girls."

Down a dark hall were doors. Doors to rooms - inside were rows of beds. At least ten per room. Three rooms... no four. All these girls. They lay there, not moving. Were they even alive? Murphy feet stopped at the side of every girl with long dark hair. None of them were Evalin. There were few empty beds, some were filled with older women, almost thirty, others were no older than fifteen.

"These all your girls?" Murphy said. Nah we've got a few on lock down, either sick or fighting.  
>"Could I see them?" he asked.<br>"Suit yourself." the man said. Murphy walked through the door labeled "Custodial." There were only two beds. But five girls in the room, one was Evalin she was out cold, but her body was fevered to the touch.  
>"I'll take this girl." Murphy said.<br>"I can't thats the bosses girl, Cash has to be here to say who can touch her and who can't." Murphy held back all the rage in the world to keep from hitting this man. Other men had touched her, filthy men, not just Cash.  
>"Comon- I'll give you extra."<br>"Theres plenty of dark haired girls. Just go pick a different one."  
>"Not even just a cock job?" he asked.<br>"No man - Don't you know how this works, this is our place, our rules. Now pick a different girl." the man said. Murphy shut the door behind them. He pulled his pistol from his hip.  
>"Now you can pick a different life." Murphy said. He shot him point blank between the eyes. His hand made a cross across his chest. And he placed two pennies over this mans eyes.<br>"Father forgive me." he said. He opened the door. "-Connor" he said. "-Rome" The boys walked out of the full rooms.  
>"He the only one here?"<br>"There are more coming within the hour." Rome said. "I heard it on the walkie."  
>"Then we'll give them a godly welcome when they do," Connor said. They smiled.<br>"Let's get Evie some water." Murphy said.  
>"You found her?"<br>"Yeah - shes got a fever." Murphy said. "She's on fire." he touched her cheek.  
>"Baby - Baby girl." Murphy tapped her face. She still lay unconscious.<p>

These men they could run, but sooner or later god would find them, the liars, the gambler, God would always find them. Down on bent knees, the man from Galalee would call upon these boys to do his will. God will cut them down. What is done in the dark will be brought to the light.


	16. Need a Plan

This just seemed too easy. One guy, thirty girls, what were they thinking? I could've been worse. It should've been. Connor sat next to Murphy, he was cradling Evalin in his arms.  
>"Why won't she wake up?" Murphy asked.<br>"They must've given 'er something."  
>"She didn't sound hurt over the phone, she sounded fine. How could this happen? We have to get her to the hospital, please!" Murphy said.<br>"We don't know what's waiting. But I think waiting will do more damage than not." Connor said.  
>"So I say we load up the van." Romeo said.<br>"What if we jus' move the body? Take Evalin, and come back for the' res' later ta'night?"  
>"Aye, tha' tis a good plan." Connor said.<br>"Where do we put the body?"  
>"Jesus, I hadnt thought that far ahead."<br>"Well we'll take him with us?"  
>"I guess we have no other choice."<br>"Rome - go pull the van closer, honk when 'is clear, ya?"  
>"Got it." Connor took off the jacket the man was wearing and put it around Evie's body.<p>

Connor pulled out their cell phone and rang the detective.  
>"Duffy. Can you meet us somewhere?"<br>"Sure - where's tha?"  
>"Do you know that little music village?"<br>"Well sure..."  
>"How fast?"<br>"I dun-"  
>"Needs to be fast."<br>"Alright, alright. Give me ten."  
>"Look for a van. Tha's us." Connor hung up the phone.<p>

"We can't bring Duffy in yet!" Murphy said.  
>"Look, Murph. She needs help, she needs doctors and we can' take her to tha' hospital. Duffy will."<br>"Then he'll look suspicious!"  
>"Do you want her ta live?"<br>"Of course!"  
>"Then think! I know ya care about this random girl! But a got to pull yer' head out of yer' ass!"<br>"Well fuck brother."  
>"We dont know whats in her, could be a poison for all we'h know."<br>"Your right! I just can't think of what to do, I'm fuckin' distracted as fuck!"  
>"Got tha' one right didn't ye?" Romeo honked. They hoisted the man over Connor's shoulder, Murphy carried Evie. once outside they threw the dead man in the back of the van. The both hopped in and shut the doors. The rolled a blue tarp over the man.<br>"Rome- we wait till Duffy gets here."  
>"Well I think we should get outa here."<br>"He'll be a minute." Sure enough, Detective Duffy's car appeared at the end of the block, Romeo drove to meet him at the corner. Murphy took Evalin, Connor followed him out and opened the back door to the unmarked police vehicle. Murphy set her down in the back.  
>"What the bloody hell is this?"<br>"She needs to be at the hospital. She's really sick."  
>"I thought -"<br>"-Not what you thought. The men who did it will be dead later tonight."  
>"Bloom's gonna fucking kill you." Duffy said.<br>"Yeah probably." Connor said.  
>"Help tha' girl." Murphy said. Duffy filled with frustration drove away. He had no idea how he was going to explain this in paperwork.<p>

* * *

><p>"DETECTIVE DUFFY I NEED ASSISTANCE!" Duffy yelled into the ER. A nurse in pink scrubs stopped filing her nails. To help set Evalin on a gourney.<p>

"Overdose?"  
>"Not sure - incredibly ill. Get her the attention she needs, a detective will be here shorty to gather her statement."<br>"What about you?"  
>"I'll probably be a little bit longer." Duffy left the ER and dialed the boys.<p>

"She's in. You have maybe two hours tops. I'm the one who found the girl - alone, and you three slipped in after me and did all the dirty work. Got it?"  
>"Sounds like a plan. I love it when a plan comes together." Murphy said. "We're waiting for them to show. Shouldn't be long. The goose in the back of the van made it seem like they were all running late for some reason."<br>"Jesus, okay - he was never there when I was."  
>"Aye. Maybe we'll talk to ya in a bit." Murphy hung up the phone.<p> 


	17. Bloodshed

The sky was dark. Same as most nights where the city lights flooded out any signs of stars. Several men had appeared since the Saints had left the building. An even bigger group appeared a little while later - probably the startle of finding the place left alone, so they thought.

Murphy had dialed Duffy's phone several times. Each call had gotten screened. The had counted twelve men so far. Four for each of them. They had plenty of bullets, not an exact plan - but and a good idea that there was going to be quite a bit of blood.

"What about the other girls?" Romeo asked,  
>"Well I assume - we'll let Duffy deal with that." The phone rang.<br>"Speak of the Devil." Murphy said.

"Yeah-"  
>"Okay, I'll be around the corner. Dolly too."<br>"You want to take the cred. - or find the bodies?"  
>"I'm gonna go with the bodies, don' think they'd believe us."<p>

"True - ha. Guess the Saint's are home boys - Blooms' not going to like this."  
>"Only if we get caught."<p>

"How'd it go at the hospital?" Murphy asked.  
>"Fine - still unconscious when I left her."<br>"Thanks for that Duffy." Murphy hung up the phone. Now it was time to get to work, the three men walked the street like they were any other man of Boston. No different - just seen more bloodshed. But apparently everyone here had experienced pain to some extent - how many women went through Evalin's life each day? How many of them were there?

* * *

><p>Romeo knocked on the door three times. Connor and Murphy hidden behind the corner of the building. The street was clear. The man that opened the door looking Romeo up and down obviously not recognizing him before.<p>

"Ding-Dong." He said. as the bullet pierced the mans forehead.  
>The brothers swung around and stood behind Romeo as they entered the first room.<br>Connor faced the hallway, Murphy turned to the right, and Romeo to the left.  
>They brought down five more men.<br>That was half.  
>Next was the three rooms- They each picked a door and kicked it in.<br>There were two men in each room, all six of them had been completely oblivious to the dead men in the next room.  
>A few bullet flew threw each room and entered into someones body.<br>And six men fell to the ground.  
>They kicked each man in the side - making sure he was dead.<p>

They placed pennies over the eyes of the men that lay dead at their feet. They were in God's hands now - and they were his to punish. The girls - some were conscious, some weren't. Those that were had looks of shock upon their face at the men that were walking around them. Others knew nothing of what had happened.

"That was easy." Romeo said.  
>"It usually is." Connor said.<br>"We usually get lucky." Murphy added.  
>"Are you referring to my rope?" Connor sneered. "Every Fuckin' time!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Miss? ...Miss. I need you to focus, do you think you can talk to me about what happened?"<p>

"She's conscious - she'll just be able to talk when she's ready."  
>"Yes Doctor - Since this is official police business do you think we might be able to conduct this interrogation in private?"<br>"Yes, Miss Mullaine - if you need me - or an orderly press the orange button on your bed. The green button will give you a small dose of medication for any pain."

Evalin nodded and pressed the green button. The doctor left the room and Detective Dolly closed the blinds to her room.

"Miss Evalin - please explain to us your relationship with Murphy MacManus." She pressed the green button again. Nothing happened. It was on a time slot so she couldn't give herself too much.  
>"I think its a little warm - mind if I open a window?" Duffy asked. She shook her head no. Detective Duffy walked over to the window that let a little morning sunlight shine in.<br>"So, care to explain?" Dolly asked. Evalin stared. What did they know? Doc? No. How did they know she even knew Murphy. Blood work? The baby? The BABY!  
>"Is my baby alright?" she asked.<br>"The doctor said your body had a number of chemical imbalances, some that indicate pregnancy, and some that indicate drug use. They won't be able to tell until more of the drugs are out of your system." She was worried, she had spent so much of her time trying to make sure her baby would be okay. If these drugs had messed her up, she would kill Cash herself. "How Did I get here?" she asked dazed.  
>"I carried you." Duffy said.<br>"So - it was the police-"  
>"- that found you? Sure. Let's go with that." Dolly said.<br>"Actually I carried you, Duffy just brought you here." Murphy said. His head poking in from the window.


	18. Hospital Visits

And her face was completely confused. Police? Murphy? So she pressed the green button. Still - nothing happened.

"Well doll, meet Dolly, and Duffy. There some of the few agents that help us on our... "little missions." Murphy said. Evalin still said nothing. She simply looked shocked. The pain seemed to be creeping back slowly, but still there.  
>"So you all work together?" she asked.<br>"Yes, and we still want to know the nature of your... well relationship with this asshole." Dolly said. This time she laughed. Bringing her a little physical pain along with the mental joy.  
>"It's complicated." he said.<br>"Well not really." She said. "We met - shit happens you know like in the movies."  
>"Right - vigilante Irishmen. In movies? That's a laugh."<p>

Murphy was sitting at the side of her bed. Happy to be back with her. Even though she was in pain she couldn't help but feel happy because she was going to be okay. Murphy had found her, he had rescued her, and she could tell he cared about her.  
>"Sorry I missed my flight." She said through chattering teeth. She was starting to feel cold. Her tendons twitched like a mouth after sour candy. Murphy saw how her body reacted to what she'd been through. Bags under her eyes from sleepless nights. Bruises, lots of bruises. Her skin looked leathery, from lack of nutrition. She was trying to keep the shaking under control by casually pressing the green button at her bedside. Murphy could see she was hurt, that she was in pain, he hadn't thought something like this would happen to her, again. He questioned himself, he thought she had left him. He waited too long, he should've check when she never showed. It was all his fault and he saw that.<p>

And Evalin, guessing what his mind was racing about, touched his hand and said, "It isn't your fault." Almost as if she was inside his mind at that very moment. She didn't blame him. She expected him to react the way he did, she knew no one would find her for a long time.

"Well the news is currently having a field day with what happened."  
>"Murphy - you and Connor probably wanna lay low."<br>"Aye."  
>"We'll call you when we can."<br>"We'll make sure no other detectives talk to Evalin, and we'll let her call you when we can be here."  
>"Thanks - thi's really means 'lot." Murphy said. He kissed Evalin. She didn't want him to leave, it'd been so long since she'd seen him. But she realized - he was one of the Saints of Boston. He shouldn't be here.<br>"Please bring Doc." she said. Murphy nodded at her request. Of course she didn't want to be alone.

* * *

><p>"I saw the numbers Murph. With that much toxin in her body, it'd be a small chance if the baby survived." Duffy said.<br>"Aye, as I though'" Murph answered back. "I didn't hold my breath. I guess I'll thank God for keeping her alive."  
>"We'll consider yourself lucky - the rest of those girls, the ones that had been constantly drugged, a lot of them won't come back to the way they were. Its almost a poison what they were injecting in their veins." Duffy said. "It pretty much fried their brains."<br>"I guess I am lucky then." Murphy said.  
>"Don't sweat it brother, Its a painful thing. I'm terribly sorry we weren't aware of this sooner." Connor said.<br>"At least we got the bastards." said Romeo.

* * *

><p>Doc sat at Evalin's bedside while she shivered. The drugs were working their way out of her system. She was eating cleansers as quickly as the staff would bring them. She wanted whatever it was out. Since Murphy wasn't around she wouldn't use the pain killers. Anything to help her baby. Doc only sat and watched as this girl he cared for fight. She was fighting something terrible inside her and it brought him pain to see her. He took trips to get coffee constantly. He held her hand while she gritted her teeth.<p>

Doc went into the bathroom when his cell phone rang - so the attendants wouldn't see.  
>"How's she doin?"<br>"Well not f-f-uck-k-in good. She can barely breathe the poor thing."  
>"She'll be alright? I should come."<br>"No the fuck you s-shouldn't. you know th-that."  
>"Well I Don't know what else to do."<br>"You ca-can't come here- FUCK. PISS."  
>"Well tell the nurses to give her something!"<br>"She has access to them, she won't take them."  
>"Why not?"<br>"She thinks it doesn't help the pollution."  
>"Well that's stupid! I'd rather her think of herself, the baby didn't make it."<br>"Well she doesn't think she should be thinking that. It-Its harder-r t-t-o watch."  
>"Well make her."<br>"I - I - won't put her in that situation. Ju-just.. trust her. Thats- what I have to do."  
>"Doc, juss' be there for her, I'll take care of Murphy." Connor had snagged the phone from Murphy's mouth.<br>"Aye."


	19. Heartbeats

Murphy sat in the living area of their small motel room. Today they were going to move back to the bar. It'd still stay closed But the boys could look after it for Doc. Doc never left the hospital, they had the staff believing he was her father and they let him use the second bed in her room to sleep. Murphy had talked to her once since he'd left. Every other time he called Doc said she was sleeping, which he knew was a lie because when he called the hospital, they told her she hadn't slept for two days.

The Chemicals in her system were like sludge. The amount of poison in her system had decreased since he'd been there, but it happened slowly. It was some synthetic drug that they weren't quite sure how to get rid of. It had traces of oil in it along with opium and various drugs. Still, they told him she was lucky, nearly a third of the girls found alive still hadn't regained consciousness.

The Papers had written about the notorious "Boston Saints." There was extreme excitement from them being back. The news, papers, citizens – everyone talking about the vigilante men that did the "work of god."

* * *

><p>"Doc, I'm fine."<p>

"Drink it." This time is was Doc serving her medication and orange juice. Doc left the pills before her on her table; he left to go to his check up with the doctors.  
>"At least eat something." He tried to reason. When he left Evalin threw them in the trash. The doctors were medicating her disregarding the child. She still had hope that she hadn't lost this baby too.<p>

There was a knock at her door. In walked a woman in a white lab coat.  
>"Hi, I'm doctor Lovelace. The Obstetrician?"<br>"Oh hello," Evalin replied.  
>"The doctors told me you were a little worried about the pregnancy?"<br>"Well we don't really know where its at. The drugs were pretty nasty."  
>"I heard! They asked me to come take a look and try and evaluate any damage and Asses the situation with the baby."<br>"Thank God." Evalin said.

The doctor was a very kind woman, she was un her mid fifties, she had seen many women make it through difficult pregnancies, that's why she seemed so calm.  
>"Well give me an estimate on how far along you think you were."<br>"Well… at least three. I lost track of time in that place."  
>"No no, your about spot on, give or take a few weeks; More than likely give. Seems to look like three months, two weeks?"<br>"Wait… so the baby is still there?" Evalin asked.  
>"Seems so. We can do an ultrasound to give it a look." She pulled out the machine and lubed her body with warm gel.<p>

Within Moments Evalin heard a fast paced heart beat.  
>"Fetus looks… a little under developed. Naturally since you've been malnourished."<br>"So… can I get something to help with that?"  
>"You want to keep the baby?" she asked quizzically.<br>"Yes. Its MY BABY. I had it with me before I was in that place."  
>"Oh so there is a man in your life. I assumed because no one else had visited…"<br>"So the doctors weren't worrying about my pregnancy because they thought it was from one of these men that got me pregnant?"  
>"I believe so. But we can get right on treatment. I'll go get you some pre-natal meds and we can start therapy."<br>"Okay." Doctor Lovelace left, Evalin didn't want to snap at her, just at the doctors that had been treating her the last two days. Evalin's baby was okay, she wished she could get out of this place and see Murphy to tell him the good news. Hopefully it was good news to him.

* * *

><p>The doctors started her on a rigorous detoxifying treatment. Basically they pumped her body full of vitamins and she spent most of her day at the gym, in the spa. After the first day she felt a little better, and the doctors believed a niacin treatment for the other girls would be beneficial as well. Luckily they were making progress Evalin wanted to be out of the hospital as soon as she could.<p>

* * *

><p>"MURPHY." He was asleep. Eventually his body wouldn't let him stay up and crashed. He surprisingly hadn't talked to Doc for a while now. The bar had been closed and he figured that it was time for a drink. Connor followed him, they both lit a cigarette and sat at the bar. He poured himself a beer and called Duffy.<p>

"So how'd the press go?"  
>"Not bad, I think they assume you've fled. You heard from Bloom or Smecker yet?"<br>"No. But I'm sure they will call soon. Or show up. Either way they're gonna beat us like and Irish woman would."  
>"Well that sounds unpleasant."<br>"I'm sure it will be."  
>"They want to give me an award for saving those girls since I technically found them first."<br>"Oh is tha' right?" Murphy asked with a smile. "H'ow she doin' anyway?"  
>"Not bad, I heard they have her on weird treatment. That she's getting better. I'm going in to talk to her today. Maybe she'll give you a call."<br>"Ha. Maybe." They hung up and Murphy sipped his beer.

"You gonna marry tha' girl Murph?" Connor asked. "Come on, Brother to Brother. Let me in on whats going in yer head."  
>"I didn't know. I don't know. I thought we'd cross that bridge after a few years in Ireland if all went well."<br>"So... do ya love 'er?"  
>"Yeh - Suppose I do. I tore myself up over her leaving me... when she really didn't its just hard to backtrack down that path."<br>"I understand." Connor said. "What about the baby?"  
>"Well that would've been interestin'. Didn't Ma say sumthin' about our spawn bein' the spawn from hell? Murphy smiled.<br>"I don't quite remember tha' one. But I remember something about our children bein' ugly."  
>"Ha, what a woman." Murphy said.<br>"Well I think you woulda made a good dad."  
>"Least I woulda been out of prison." Murphy laughed.<br>"Well I think the important thing here is Dad woulda liked Evie, and loved whatever came out of that woman."  
>"Aye - he would've."<p> 


	20. Leaving

Evain's last night at the hospital she spent sleeping. She slept soundly except for the time an orderly can into her room, they checked on her baby and vitals and left. But she stayed sound asleep after that. She had a beautiful dream about being lost in the mountains, but she hadn't really been lost because things like trees and rocks would give her directions on where she could go to find home. She awoke well rested and happy that she'd be going home today. She could kiss Murphy, hug Connor and Romeo.

* * *

><p>"Well Ms. Mullaine we're happy to say that we can release you with complete contentment that you'll be just fine. You've recovered tremendously and we're very proud of you for being so strong throughout this process."<br>"Uh, Thank you doctor." she said. She spent the rest of the day collecting prescriptions for her, and for Doc. Some of the female nurses hugged her and told her how brave she was, as if she didn't already know that, but it was nice that they'd do whatever she asked them too. She got constant questions about names for the baby, the baby which she had yet to tell Murphy about. All she knew was that her baby was alive, however she had an appointment next week to tell her even more about the child inside her. So the day was ending. Evalin stepped into the detectives car along with Doc; exhausted from the last two weeks. Evalin hadn't seen Murphy since that night she was saved. But they had had a few phone calls to mull over each other like old times. She was heading to South Boston, back to the bar, back to her family with a small, yet visible bump that had appeared around her belly. Duffy and Dolly were escorting them home.  
>"So how's it wrapping up?" Evalin asked.<br>"The case?" Dolly questioned.  
>"Mmhm."<br>"Well all vics. were Identified, crimes traced to a few others that will be put on trial in a few weeks. Most of the girls have been able to return to their homes, while a few still reamin in intensive care."  
>"Could... I see the file?" she asked.<br>"You really want to?" they gave her a weird look.  
>"It doesn't bother me, but I'd like to satisfy my curiosity." They handed her the manila envelope. Filled with photos of men, murder, and blood. She flipped through them remembering each an every one.<br>"What about little Sara? Is she okay?"  
>"The young one? Yeah - well she'll have permanent damage... physically and mentally. But she was able to return home."<br>"Thats good. And Cash?"  
>"What do you mean "and cash"?"<br>"Where is he now?"  
>"You mean he's not in there?"<br>"No. He's not."  
>"We identified him as Pete Goodwin."<br>"No... No. He's Dalin Ferbeck."  
>"We didn't have any record of that man."<br>"So I guess he's fled then?" she asked.  
>"Well we'll have to look into it I suppose."<br>"That'd be good. Because the only thing I have to worry about is him."


	21. Initials

"WAIT WHAT!" Murphy exclaimed. Duffy and Dolly had just old him that Cash had somehow escaped all of them.  
>"I don't get how this could've fucking happened." Murphy said as he paced the floor. He bit his nails waiting for an explanation.<br>"Well, we went when we had to brother, if he wasn't there it's not our fault." Connor said.  
>"Well how're we supposed to know one of the guys we shot wasn't him. Calm down Murph." Romeo said.<br>"How can I fuckin' calm down? He's been out there fer weeks - who knows what he coulda done!"  
>"Murphy." Evalin said.<br>"I shoulda been at the fuckin' hospital."  
>"Murph-"<br>"I shoulda been there to watch 'er."  
>"MURPHY."<br>"What?"  
>"I'm pregnant." The room filled with all blank stares except for Docs, who was just smiling.<br>"Well shit. Thats a shock." She showed them her tiny belly.  
>"I think it's coming along quite nicely what do you think?"<br>"Dear God what do I tell ma'?" Murphy laughed.  
>"Yer on yer own with that one." Connor said.<br>"What're those little letters mean?" Romeo asked.  
>"What little-" Evalin looked at her stomach and noticed two tiny letters, she though it was residue from some surgical tape but now she could clearly see that it was legible. Only two letters were there, a D, and an F. And the back of Evalin's mind took her to her last night in the hospital... had it been an orderly that came in that night... so late.<br>"Hm. I guess you can go back to being mad."

* * *

><p>Evalin laid in bed, next to Murphy. He had washed the initials off with a wash cloth and warm water. And since then he hadn't stopped touching her stomach.<br>"So... I take it you're happy?" She asked.  
>"Are you?"<br>"If you are."  
>"I just didn't expect this. And now that I see it... its kind of well... beautiful." he said.<br>"Good. Then I'm happy."  
>"What is it?"<br>''Ill find out next week. What do you want it to be?"  
>"Either." he said.<br>"I feel safe with you here." she said. "I know he cant touch me with you around."  
>"Thats why my gun is loaded on the nightstand."<br>"haha. I figured." she said.

Murphy kissed her. Only it wasn't just a kiss, It was like their first kiss all over again. It was comforting, new, unexpected. Murphy knew he could make her happy, she already made him happy. He held her head and kissed her lips, then her eyelids, down to her chin and continued his trail of kisses all the way down her body. He stopped to tease her breasts with his mouth and then found his way further down her body. He kissed her belly, her pelvis was aching in anticipation of where he was headed. His hands caressed her breasts, then the traveled their way to her hips where they spread her legs slightly and Murphy was able to kiss her even more. He made his tongue do things that would leave her quivering from pleasure. She gripped the sheets, his hair anything to help her hold on for more pleasure. She moaned quietly, it was taking every ounce of control inside her to keep her mouth closed. She motioned for him to come kiss her lips, and when he finally came up she kissed him with great embrace. She slid her hand down his chest and into his boxers where she could tell he wanted her; badly. She slipped the shorts off his hips and towards his knees and he kicked them off the rest of the way. Her legs still spread, allowed him the perfect amount of space to slip into her and make love to her. Once he entered her he wrapped his arms around her tightly and she found her fingers to be curling around his back. He kissed her neck while she held on to his back she kissed his lips and let him pick his preferred pace. After a while he increased the speed and she could tell he was about to finish, luckily her peak wasn't far off either. She felt them both climb to the top and peak, and when he was finished he still didn't stop kissing her. He just fell to her side and held her in his arms, kissing was how it was supposed to be.

She really didn't need to worry. And she did sleep soundly that night curled up on Murphy's chest.


	22. Baseball

Evalin awoke early that morning. Murphy silently sleeping next to her. She walked downstairs to have a glass of water and found herself smiling at the fact that she had Murphy back, her baby, and months ago she was alone, waiting for Doc to get out of the hospital.

Then there was a knock at the door.  
>"We're closed." she said.<p>

Yet, they knocked again. Evalin walked over to the door to catch their attention.  
>"CLOSED." she said and pointed at the sign hanging on the door. But instead the man pointed back at the sign with a gun.<br>"Be good, and open the door." he said. Evalin unlocked the door to McGinty's and the man stepped inside. This was the man who had given her her first and only injection. He only did it because he wanted to shut her up. It was his fault if something wrong happens with the baby, his fault she was in the hospital so long, probably the reason some of the girls hadn't returned home yet.

"You should be leaving." she spoke softly.  
>"Or what? That old man of yours will beat my ass?" he laughed.<br>"Not exactly." she murmured.  
>"Well we've got some talking to do. Cash would like you to come with me. Seeing that you're pregnant with his baby and all, he'd like to treat ya right, and raise that baby you two will have together."<br>"So, he wants to raise this baby?" she pointed at her belly.  
>"Thats what I said bitch. Now lets go."<br>"No.. I don't think so. See, this baby isn't his."  
>"You better not let those words come out of your mouth again. We all know you were his girl. He was good to you." he spat.<br>"Doesn't mean it's his. Now you should leave."  
>"Or what - "<br>"Or this." She held the rifle that sat behind the bar.

"Well well, what is this?" Connor said.  
>"A rat." Evie said.<br>"Rat? Disgusting. You should shoot it."  
>"Plan to."<br>"What the FUCK IS THIS?" the man said.  
>"Oh... you know him?" Evalin asked.<br>"He's the fucker that fucked up my friends."  
>"One of them." She said. Evalin looked at the man condescendingly. "I don't think you're in luck. Either I shoot you, or he does. Seems like you got the short end on this one."<br>The man, well he looked pretty worried.  
>"So where's he hiding?"<br>"The Plaza." he muttered.  
>"Kneel." The man kneeled. "Toss your gun to Connor." he did. Evalin took this opportunity to hang the gun to Connor while she grabbed the baseball bat from a low shelve hidden behind the bar.<br>"Do you see this?" the man nodded.  
>"I'm going to bash your brains in with it. We clear?" The man looked terrified.<br>"But! I told you where Cash was!"  
>"Doesn't mean I don't remember you. Now hold still." Evalin placed the bat next to his head lining up her swing. And when she pulled back the man flinched, she waited just long enough for him to think she wasn't going to swing, and then she did. And she heard an incredibly loud crack. Most likely his skull.<p> 


	23. Planning

"Well, shit. Who the hell is that?"  
>"A rat." Connor and Evalin muttered.<br>"Really? I couldn't tell with his skull bein' all smashed n' such."  
>"I'll take that as a compliment." she said.<br>"Suddenly I'm not so worried about ya, if ya have the means to do this to anyone who crosses ya." Murphy said.  
>"Well... he and I had unfinished business, as they would say in the movies." she said.<br>"What do we do with the body?" Romeo asked.  
>"Good question. Why don't you get ta thinking about a plan." Connor said.<br>"Well... theres always the river..."  
>"Nah nah. We'll just have to leave him somewhere across town tonight. But we do it right."<br>"Aye."

Evalin's wrists ached from the crack of the bat. But she had never felt better, if only she could get near Cash, she'd be in pure ecstasy. The will inside her compelled her to live, and she was going to do just that. Even though she feared what might come of her if Cash succeeded in his little game, she still sought that happiness she'd be given of he was defeated.

"So what's the story with this one eh?" Murphy asked.  
>"I spent my entire time chained to a bed, and kept my mouth shut so that I never got an injection. And this man, because of his own selfishness - was the reason I was sick and hospitalized, he put <em>our<em> baby in danger, and he deserved this."  
>"Aye, all bad men do." he replied. "Guess that makes you an unofficial saint."<p>

* * *

><p>Finally, a regular doctor, not a hospital. It had been a week since Evalin had left the hospital and she was happy to return to see Doctor Lovelace. Not only did she want to know about her baby, but she wanted to have something to tell Murphy. She knew that in his mind, he never expected a child, but he would raise one nonetheless.<p>

"So Ms. Mulliane. Glad to see you back, and looking so healthy!"  
>"Well I try." she said in return. Evalin sat down in a reclined leather chair while the doctor examined the width of her stomach and the complexity of her scarred body.<br>"So what does the lucky father think?"  
>"Well, once you get passed his shock, and awe, he's pretty pleased. I don't think he thought this would happen, let alone so soon."<br>"I'm glad, but yet you're still a Ms." No doubt, Lovelace being older, was a little old fashioned.  
>"Oh, maybe for a while." Evalin said.<br>"Does he not want to marry?"  
>"No - it just wasn't in the cards for him to marry, have a family. It's unexpected for him, and his brother."<br>"Well thats lovely, a father, and uncle, and a grandpa. Anymore family members?"  
>"Well... theres a family friend, and a Grandma - however I have yet to meet her, and if I ever do, I shall say I will fear for my life." she smiled.<br>"Oh look here," Evalin saw a figure appear on the screen, and it looked like a baby. She could see it was a baby girl. So solemn she slept tightly wrapped in her mothers womb. Unable to comprehend the struggle they've both been through.  
>"Precious." Lovelace muttered.<br>"I'm speechless to actually see her."

* * *

><p>"So when do we finish this fucker?" Romeo asked.<br>"Soon. We know where their hiding we're waiting on good 'ol Remi to send us some ammunition."  
>"Right so then what?"<br>"Well we blast the shit out of what's left of 'em. And then we return home like we never left."  
>"That's what Bloom would want."<br>"True, but I think laying low after a job like this would do us some good."  
>"Aye, guess you're right, but please don't think of some plan that involves some stupid fuckin' rope."<br>"Aye shut it, I'll make us a plan, and you'll like it. I'll be the one helpin' put yer girlfriends psycho ex in a grave."  
>"Yeah, you help, but I get to finish him." Murphy said.<p> 


	24. Two Hookers and a Baseball Bat

Evalin returned home to find only an empty bed. It wasn't too late, but late enough that Murphy would be missing.

"Doc, Doc-" He was downstairs, running the bar. Evalin thought back to her massive party she had months ago. _"that was fun."_ she thought. She peered her head out of the hallway corner. She raised her shoulders to gesture her confusion.  
>"They went for t-t-take-out."<br>"This late? What kind?" she asked.  
>"I-Italian F-F-FUCKS." he replied. Great. Now she gets to spend the night worrying.<br>"Do you need any help?" Evalin asked. Doc looked at the only two men in the bar and shook his head. Even better, now she gets to worry while she has nothing to keep her mind occupied.  
>So she grabbed a rag and started cleaning windows. Doc just rolled his eyes.<p>

"Those windows did need a good cleaning." she heard Cash say. She slowly finished the window she was on and walked over to the bar. Cash showed her the cocked handgun he had aimed at Doc.

And unfortunately the only other man in the bar was standing to leave. Yes, unfortunate.

Once the door had shut behind him Cash stood up. He walked around, pacing, he tried to seem tall when in fact he was a few inches shorter than Evalin. She had never noticed before, probably because she feared noticing these things about him. But this time? She had the advantage. She saw the man without fear in her body, she knew that she was better than him, and she even knew that her baby girl - had a different father.

* * *

><p>"So you guys... nervous?" Romeo asked.<br>"Well it has been a while."  
>"Erm- Last week brother?" Murphy mentioned.<br>"Oh right right. I had nearly forgotten abou' tha' one." Connor replied.  
>"Jesus Christ." Murphy said.<br>"You guys ready to cap each one of these sonsofbitches?"  
>"Aye - Irish style." The 14th floor of the plaza hotel is not a lucky floor.<p>

The Yakavetta's had a penthouse suite where they spent a lot of time with their mistresses, away from home meant no wives, cops, or killers. So they had been here for the last week keeping their noses out of what was essentially, their business. Ironic isn't it?

Three men, dressed as hotel staff. One - maintenance, one kitchen boy, and one "manager."

They knocked on the suite door. A Tuley Yakavetta answered. He looked at them with confusion.  
>"We've been informed of a television not working properly?" Murphy said.<br>"I'm here to fix it." Connor said.  
>"I sent our kitchen boy with this bottle of champagne for our apologies - we wanted to make sure that your business with us has pleased you." Murphy said.<br>"Yeah uh- da champagne can go over there, and the tv's right over there."  
>The three men took a step into the room. Murphy stood at the door, Connor standing by the tv, and Romeo by the window.<p>

Each were about the same distance from each other, and when all the men went back to their original tasks.

The three men drew their weapons and fired.  
>The plasma screen took a bullet, but better it, than Connor. They took out the men standing first, the ones sitting would need more time to reach their guns and draw. Half of them didn't seem to realize what was happening. Surprise - that was their element. Murphy checked closets, bathrooms, behind the bar, a couple strippers had hidden themselves under a bed when they heard the first gunshot. So Murphy propped the door shut with a chair.<p>

It only took a minute before everyone was dead. Certainly nothing like the movies.

"Well shit."  
>"I'm pretty fuckin' sure there aren't anymore Yakavettas." Murphy said.<br>They placed pennies over the eyes, and that lead them to one man who hadn't quite died yet. He'd only been shot in the leg, but an incredibly heavy man had landed on top of him keeping him from a gun, and from running. The brothers pulled this man to his knees and said that ever so infamous prayer... before they put two bullets through his eyes.

* * *

><p>"I can see that you've got another one of my kids in there." he said referring to her stomach.<br>"Oh this?" she said as she laid a hand across her belly. "No I don't think it's yours."  
>"Ha. Any man I let touch you had a rubber. Except me. So I know it's mine."<br>"No. See I _know..._ it's not." She slowly moved herself between Cash and Doc.  
>"Evalin - d-don't you d-d-dare, I can handle myself. FUCK ASS PISS"<br>"Shut the fuck up old man." Cash said irritated.  
>"Doc. Please go upstairs." Evalin begged. <em>"please."<em>  
>"He ain't goin' no where." Cash said.<br>"THIS, is between you and me." she stated.  
>"Yeah and he gets to be fuckin' leverage." Cash said. "Now you either walk out that door with me, or I put a bullet in his skull."<br>"Okay - its fine." she said putting her hands up, showing surrender. Carefully while she had time, she pulled out Murphy's bowie knife.

How'd she hide such a large knife? Well she's got a little bit of extra waistband due to maternity pants, and a baggy shirt hides and part of the handle. This time she wasn't going to be afraid of him. His arm was outstretched carrying his gun, making it a perfect target.

Evalin turned throwing his arm to the side, he pinched of a round into the brick wall when the knife went upwardly into his rib cage. She didn't hesitate, and she stabbed him again, and again, oh and again.

When he looked around to see how she managed to stand up to him like that she picked up his gun. He looked confused, he started to sit up reaching for her feet, and instead her feet found his face. She kicked him down onto the floor.  
>"How's it feel being on the receiving end of this treatment?" she asked. His mouth only gurgled blood. "This baby, <em>IS NOT<em>yours. Understood? NOD!" She kicked his ribs. and he found the strength to nod.

Murphy, Connor, and Romeo walked in at that moment with their arms above their heads with accomplished looks on their face. Until they saw Evalin.  
>"What the fuck?" They all said at once.<p>

Evalin took Murphy's hand and pointed, _"it's his."_

Then shot him in both knee caps, both shoulders, and left him there to bleed to death  
>"Lock the doors, we'll call the police in a few hours." she said. Murphy smiled.<br>"Mind if I take a few swings with a bat?" Connor asked, and Romeo put his hands together like a kind praying to god for ice cream.  
>"Of course not." she said.<p> 


	25. Ultimus

"Well I didn't know you had it in ya."  
>"What?"<br>"Well the balls to leave a man bleeding to death, It's kinda sexy." Murphy told Evalin.  
>"its a natural reaction."<br>"Oh, is that your reasoning? Ha, well revenge has never been sweeter."  
>Evalin smiled.<p>

Connor and Romeo returned to Murphy's side with a baseball bat and pleased looks on their faces.  
>"He dead yet?" she asked.<br>"Not quite. But definitely out." Romeo said.  
>"Probably won't come back around. Connor added.<br>"But if he does we're gonna do some water boarding!" Romeo said overly excited.

"So Murph... I talked to Bloom. She's a... pretty pissed."  
>"Seems bout righ'" he said.<br>"She wants us back as soon as possible."  
>"Did ya tell her about the mess in the front room?"<br>"No I avoided that tidbit."  
>"Good." Murphy said.<br>"Sweetheart - think ya can make it to Ireland this time?" Connor asked before Murphy had the chance.  
>"I think I can manage."<br>"What about Doc?"  
>"I'll visit."<br>"It just wont be the same without you..."  
>"Ill b-b-e around." he stuttered.<p>

* * *

><p>After chatting for a while they heard a slight groan coming from the now conscious man on their floor. He lay in a pool of his own blood, it wouldn't be long before he drowned in his own bodily fluids. The first groan was ignored, but the second caused Evalin to get up and walk over to him. She towered over him and looked at his face - it was riddled with pain.<p>

This pleased her.

She stood over him, and realized, he knew who she was.  
>"You really thought you had me huh?" A gurgle was his only reply, and with that he left this world to a worse place. He was finally rid of her life, she could now be free.<p>

_"We must all fear evil men, but there is another kind of evil which we must fear most, and that is the indifference of good men." (Boondock Saints film #1 scene 1)_

Romeo walked next to her and tried to see what she was looking at, when he realized he was dead, he let out a very loud, "God Damnit!" and took the towel and bucket of water back to the sink.

* * *

><p>The plane ride wasn't nearly as bad as she thought, the weight of her stomach wanted her to sit all the time - and she was only displeased when she had to pee, for the 8th time.<br>Her first ride on a plane, and she got to hold Murphy's hand during the turbulence.

Arriving in the airport they found their car awaited them outside. The air was fresh - the smell of smoked meat filled her lungs, hops from a near by brewery. Everyone treated her so nicely, most likely because she was pregnant... but it was a good start to her new life.

They loaded themselves inside the black suburban - Eunice Bloom was at the wheel.  
>"Jesus Murphy. I didn't believe ya when you said had gotten her pregnant."<br>"Well you called Connor last time didn't ye?"  
>"Well fuck a duck." she said.<br>"How am I supposed to have a baby at home?"  
>"Hospit-"<br>"-Not for two hundred miles, at least." Eunice added.  
>"Great."<br>"So when can we expect the little "bundle of joy?" she asked.  
>"I'd say she'd have maybe five months left."<br>"Great joyful." she said sarcastically. It seems Evalin and perhaps Eunice were the only ones who knew the sex of the baby now. The men seemed oblivious to the fact that she said _she._

Romeo was convinced the child was male - he referred to her as a he, even after Evalin let slip the true sex.

They arrived to a small cottage, green feild filled with sheep. At least they were cute. The kitchen was big, but everything else was small, and one bathroom.

That night Evalin slept next to Murphy, she was in his home, his bed, she couldn't be happier. And that night he slept with his arm across her chest - keeping her safe. She really was safe this time.

* * *

><p>On the evening of her child's birth, Evalin had spent the day with everyone out in the pastures. She had headed back ahead of everyone on account of stretching her legs. And when she reached home she realized the discomfort she was experiencing was because of the puddle of water at her feet. She sat in her favorite leather chair trying to comfort her aching body - but none came to her. She was alone. She remembered that the nearest hospital was a two hundred miles away. No way would she last in a car for that long.<br>And Eunice had even tole her a hospital was out of the question on account of them being in hiding.

She held her stomach trying to soothe her contractions. Breathing was the only thing she could accomplish when one hit - at least she would soon meet her child.

* * *

><p>Eunice was the next person to walk through the door.<br>"WHY CAN'T I HAVE A HOSPITAL?"  
>"Are you - wait no!"<br>"Yes. Help me." Eunice got on the phone and called a Mary Macintyre. She would be here within the hour, and until then Evalin would be in the tub. Eunice helped her change and placed her in a nice warm bath. The only thing that covered her body was an over sized white t-shirt of Murphy's.

Eunice stuck her head out the bathroom window and could see all four boys wrestling in the med. Paul was some sort of active referee. Eunice tried to wave her arms and call out to them but they weren't looking and the wind carried her voice only back to her - not out to them.

Mary surprisingly arrived before any of the boys. She was an old midwife - at least she seemed to be experienced. She spent minutes massaging her aching belly. Eunice kept cold cloths on her forehead, she was being a friend, something she was only in secret.

* * *

><p>"I called it!"<br>"NO I DID!"  
>"There's only one and I'm gonna get there firs'!" You could hear them wrestle each other up the stairs. When they finally opened the door they were wide-eyed at what they saw. They were the sight unseen. They were covered from head to toe in mud. Thick brown mud.<br>"Hose." Eunice said and pointed.

When they returned they were dripping wet from the cold water - both shirtless they tried to towel off but their poor jeans would be soaked all night. Murphy's hair dripping and leaving streaks down the dry flesh he had just rid of water. Connor was on the phone with someone and Murphy knelt next to Evalin and wiped the hair from her face.

"Guess what ma' yer gonna be a grandmother." _shit. _Did their mother even know about her? This made the pregnancy slightly worse. But Murphy held her hand and kept her neck cool. She hadn't realized they're momo was in Ireland. Of course she was, hoe stupid could she have been?

Evalin squeezed Murphy's hand through each contraction. Eunice and Paul stood in the doorway giving needed equipment to the midwife. Evalin was in for a rough night.

"what'd you go and get her pregnant fer' Murph? She's gonna kill you when she's done!" Connor said, jokingly as always.

* * *

><p>Within a few hours Evalin was holding her baby girl, Romeo was slightly displeased with the true nature of the baby's sex but he smiled nonetheless. Evalin sat as she watched her newly found family huddle around her Daughter, Murphy never did quite smiling that day. And Evalin had called Doc with the good news, she was pleased to find out he would be visiting before the week was over.<br>Evalin had stood up for herself for the first time in her life, and had won the best prize she could ever think of. She had this family, the kind that was amazing.

Whether she got married or not she didn't care, her family wasn't related to each other what so ever - except for the twins, and now her newborn daughter.

Murphy held her next to him while everyone took turns holding their child. What was to come was unknown. Whether these men would ever be out of hiding or safe was a mystery. But for now everything was perfect.


End file.
